Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo by Zoalesita
by RosaScarcela
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] "Te amo"... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi pelo caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...
1. Prólogo

**Más Hermosa Que El Cielo**

**Título Traduzido:** Mais bela que o céu

**Autora:** Zoalesita

**Tradutora:** Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **Zoalesita**, que me autorizou a traduzir. Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _Zoalesita_, who allowed me to translate. The characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

**AO LONGO DO TEMPO**

Toda nossa família e os amigos correram para contemplar o anúncio. Seria um pronunciamento presidencial e não devia ser bom.

Nos amontoamos na sala e mesmo vendo-a tão cheia de gente meu coração não ficou completo, faltava alguém, faltava esta pessoa que eu tanto amava e que eu queria acreditar que também me amava.

O silêncio reinou quando a imagem da televisão clareou mostrando o tão conhecido logo presidencial e depois a vista do Salão Oval da Casal Branca; atrás da mesa estava nosso presidente George W. Bush. E mesmo que ele tentasse parecer tranquilo, podia-se notar a tensão.

— _Boa noite, povo americano. Hoje é um dia de luto e desgraça para nossa nação..._

Meu cérebro não trabalhou tão rápido porque meu coração me dizia que alguma coisa aconteceria, eu sentia.

— _Chegaram as primeiras informações sobre nossa localização em... _

Sentia um zumbido nos meus ouvidos por causa dos meus batimentos tão fortes, alguma coisa estava mal, muito mal. Carlisle teve que apoiar Esme quando deram a notícia. Alice me olhou com olhos lacrimejantes.

Eu precisava respirar. Não entendia. As palavras do presidente não podiam ser certas:

**"Pela intensidade dos ataques, estima-se que os sobreviventes sejam poucos"**

Escutei choro e gritos, escutei meu nome e um apelo para que me detivesse, mas não já me importava.

Corri tão rápido quanto minhas pernas permitiram.

_—Tem que sobreviver _— gritei ao vazio do bosque.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a Zo que me permitiu trazer para a Língua Portuguesa esta linda e cativante estória. ****Espero que todos possam se apaixonar por esta fic assim como aconteceu comigo.  
**


	2. Uma palavra que muda a vida

**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo, by Zoalesita**

**Título Traduzido:** Mais bela que o céu

**Autora:** Zoalesita

**Tradutora:** Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

Disclaimer: _Essa história pertence à Zoalesita, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

_This story belong to _Zoalesita_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Devo sorrir porque somos amigos ou chorar porque não seremos mais que amigos.**_

-Anônimo-

**Música:** _Sognare – División Minúscula__(youtu . be / DVBgt4vYGPU)_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Uma palavra que muda a vida**

Me olhei em frente ao espelho uma e outra vez. Me sentia a mulher mais bela do mundo e eu nunca tinha sentido tanta confiança em mim mesma. Meu reflexo mostrava uma garota linda e feliz. Meu cabelo achocolatado caía em cachos abaixo dos meus ombros, meus olhos estavam delineados, fazendo um lindo contraste com o tom da minha pele. A blusa roxa com manga ¾, junto a um par de jeans escuros e justos, combinava com as sapatilhas escuras.

Quando me olhei em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro só um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça: perfeita. Não tinha medo. Tinha que ter confiança. Ele não podia me rejeitar.

— Bella — gritou minha mãe no cômodo de baixo. — Edward já chegou.

— Já vou — gritei.

Peguei minha bolsa de cima da cama e me olhei uma última vez. Meus olhos brilhavam como eu nunca tinha visto, meu sorriso era enorme e em frente ao espelho me vi como nunca tinha me visto. Era eu, era Bella, uma Bella cheia de ilusões e esperanças, com o coração batendo mais do que poderia bater por uma única pessoa, por aquele que eu considerava que era o amor da minha vida, pelo menos da minha curta vida.

Quando desci, minha mãe me viu com um sorriso de felicidade, já que cada vez que eu saía com Edward, eu me arrumava muito e ficava mais alegre do que nos outros dias. Minha mãe sabia, mesmo que não me dissesse... Ela sabia que eu o amava. Eu gostaria de ter dito que hoje confessaria meu amor, mas não me atreveria a dizer algo assim para a mamãe. Ela pensava que nós, garotas, tínhamos que nos fazer desejar e ser as que sempre esperavam que os garotos chegassem. E eu também pensava isso, mas com Edward minha paciência já tinha chegado ao limite. Para que perder tempo? Talvez ele tivesse vergonha de dizer que me amava.

— Volto à noite — dei um beijo nela e sai de casa.

Lá fora, em todo seu esplendor, estava meu Edward... Em seu Volvo prateado, com seu cabelo acobreado e despenteado, camisa azul de botões e jeans. Sua beleza era opressora ou talvez eu dizia isso porque estava apaixonada por ele. Bom, eu o tinha visto em cada uma das etapas de sua vida e não existia uma em que me recordava que ele estivesse mal, seus genes eram perfeitos.

— Mas como você está bonita, Bellinha — caminhou até mim.

— Não me chame de Bellinha – resmunguei me aproximando para beijá-lo na bochecha.

— Você sabe que sempre será minha pequena amiguinha Bellinha – me devolveu o beijo.

— Vamos, Eddie — destaquei o apelido para incomodá-lo.

— Concordo. Assunto esclarecido. Você não é Bellinha – me apontou com seu dedo – e eu não sou Eddie, estamos entendidos? – apontou-se com cara de raiva me fazendo rir.

O caminho até Port Angeles foi tranquilo como sempre quando estávamos juntos. **Era como saber que estava no lugar certo com a pessoa certa**. Falamos das aulas, do clima e de um encontro que ele teve, tema que tratei de mudar rapidamente.

Em um momento da viagem ficamos calados e eu agradeci muito. Uma coisa era ter coragem no meu quarto, outra era armar-me de coragem com ele em frente a mim. Deixei que minha mente vagasse por várias recordações, por exemplo, muitos jantares em minha casa, filmes na dele, conversas telefônicas ou as vezes que entrava pela janela do meu quarto, segundo ele, "às escondidas", mas no final Renée entrava e dizia para ele ir antes que meu pai chegasse. Minha mãe sempre nos acobertando.

Bom, esta era minha vida. Dividia cada segundo com ele e não era para menos. Estávamos juntos desde pequenos e com o passar do tempo ocorreu o inevitável. Me apaixonei por ele, mas era impossível não me apaixonar. Ele era tudo que uma mulher podia pedir: atento, cavalheiro, educado, culto, filho exemplar e amigo incondicional.

Eu era sua amiga. Ele cuidava de mim como se fosse o mais precioso para ele e dizia que assim o era: — Você é o mais belo que já passou pela minha vida – dizia algumas vezes, para depois completar: — a melhor das amigas.

E aqui é onde começava a principal razão de nossa ida ao cinema. Ele e eu éramos acostumados ir a cada quinze dias ou, se ele não tivesse encontros, íamos jantar e ao cinema a cada semana, mas hoje eu tinha pedido que cancelasse o encontro que teria porque eu precisava dele. Obviamente ele aceitou, mas não imaginava para que eu precisava dele.

Eu me declararia... Declararia meu amor à ele, abriria meu coração e demonstraria que o amo com loucura, e isso de guardar o amor não era algo fácil, muito menos lindo, já que estava me matando a cada dia. Até que cheguei à conclusão que era melhor dizer à ele; Eu era linda, educada e estava pronta. Tinha meu ponto de vista para defender. Não podia ver qualquer razão pela qual ele não me escolheria... Eu tinha que tentar, tinha que pelo menos confessar e se ele não quisesse meu amor, bem... Isso eu veria depois.

Mas esta era uma opção que eu não considerava. Ele e eu éramos perfeitos para estar juntos, então não teria porque não me aceitar. Eu ofereceria amor incondicional.

Chegamos ao nosso restaurante favorito, de culinária italiana. Ele, como sempre, abriu a porta do carro e com sua mão nas minhas costas entramos no lugar. Todo mundo pensaria que éramos namorados. Pedimos rápido já que não precisávamos olhar o menu – o conhecíamos de memória.

— Sabe, eu tenho pensado seriamente no que você me disse há alguns dias — disse para romper o silêncio, não porque era incômodo, mas porque o sentia um pouco distante, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa.

— Pode-se saber o que exatamente? — soltou um charmoso sorriso de lado... meu favorito — Você e eu falamos sobre muitas coisas.

— Você me aconselhou a me declarar ao cara que eu gosto — seu rosto ficou desconcertado.

— Você vai se declarar?

— Sim – sussurrei.

— Fico feliz por você. Você sabe que vai ficar tudo bem. Ele seria um idiota se dissesse não à você.

— Espero que sim—

Eu tinha contado que estava apaixonada, que o garoto era a melhor coisa da minha vida, mas parecia que ele não me enxergava, ele me incentivava e essa era uma história sem fim: eu sem dizer o nome, ele gemendo e reclamando que um Neandertal (1) tiraria sua amiguinha de perto dele.

— É por isso que viemos jantar? — ele sabia que havia algo que eu não estava dizendo. Se acomodou melhor sobre a cadeira para sentar ereto em frente a mim.

— Edward — o olhei fixamente no rosto e agradeci que estávamos em uma das cabines privadas do restaurante, assim ninguém nos veria.

— Fala — se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa, apoiando-se em seus braços.

— Você acredita que ele vai me aceitar?

— Com certeza.

Suspirei e me armei de coragem. Em um segundo vi meus momentos com ele, meus sorrisos, seus sorrisos, nossos abraços, nossos segredos e minhas lágrimas por ficar quieta passarem em minha mente e me dei conta que era o certo a fazer, agora seguia a melhor parte de minha vida, ele me amaria do mesmo jeito.

— Edward... eu estou apaixonada por você. Esse homem de quem eu tanto te falo é você — as palavras abandonaram meus lábios, quase acariciando e saboreando este doce momento. Meu coração bateu tão rápido que começou a doer.

Meu sorriso decaiu enquanto deixei de pensar nos meus estúpidos sonhos e realmente o vi, observando o que seu rosto me gritava.

Seus olhos se abriram, eu via profundamente, sua cara não era agradável, porque não mostrava a felicidade que eu esperava, apenas mostrava tristeza e algo mais... Talvez vergonha.

— Bella, eu... — passaram-se eternos segundos em que eu quase podia ver sua mente tratando de organizar as palavras que seriam ditas.

— Você? — pressionei.

— Bella... — disse em tom de súplica antes de abaixar a cabeça e enterrar o rosto em suas mãos — não faça isso comigo.

Isso estava fodido!

— Eu gosto de você como amigos, como irmãos, não posso corresponder — seu olhar era triste e falava como se não quisesse me ferir com as suas palavras.

Mas isso já estava feito, eu havia sido sincera e não era correspondida. Teria que aguentar e não chorar até chegar em casa, ainda que quisesse chorar neste momento, e muito.

— Não tenho nenhuma chance? — perguntei.

— Bells – repetiu meu nome em súplica.

— Te amo, Edward — minha voz saiu entrecortada.

— Eu não, pequena. Me perdoe, mas eu não te amo e...

— E?

— Hoje de manhã pedi Tanya em namoro—

Foi como um balde de água fria. Edward estava sem namorada há um ano – saía com algumas, mas nunca formalizou nada – e justo hoje decidiu se aquietar e não foi comigo.

— Oh, eu entendo — baixei meu olhar. "Não chore, Bella!"

Ele puxou sua cadeira, sentou-se ao meu lado e levantou meu queixo para que o visse.

— Sinto muito, juro que sinto e daria o que fosse para que você e eu não estivéssemos tendo esta conversa bem agora. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você — seu olhar era de agonia, eu me sentia tão mal.

— Não se preocupe, Edward. Só necessito de um pouco de ar fresco e podemos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Me levantei e caminhei até a saída, pegando minhas coisas. Ele me deteve no meio do caminho.

— Você não pode sair assim... Como vai voltar para casa?

— Edward, você não precisa se preocupar. Sou uma menina grande e sei me cuidar. Apenas, por favor, eu preciso desta noite — como minha mão, soltei seus dedos que me apertavam o braço. Não queria senti-lo.

— Bells – agarrou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Uma lágrima traiçoeira escorreu por minha bochecha e ele se apressou em limpá-la, como se não quisesse deixar o rastro da minha dor.

— Não consigo entender você... Você me prometeu que ele não me ignoraria e não foi assim. Eu tenho tudo para te dar, mas se você não quer aceitar não posso obrigá-lo. Não vou perdê-lo como amigo, mas realmente necessito sair daqui e me afastar de você por umas horas... Entretanto, você pode salvar seu sábado, fale com a Tanya.

— Iasbella – me disse em tom de censura — Não vou correr para ela. Nós precisamos conversar.

— Você não percebe que eu não quero conversar? Vai me falar que a ama? Ou me obrigará a não amá-lo mais? Neste momento, não temos mais nada para conversar sobre esta situação.

— Preciso de uma boa razão para deixá-la ir – me advertiu.

— Edward... Suas mãos no meu rosto estão matando meu coração e a minha alma está se quebrando ao vê-lo aqui e saber que nunca poderei tê-lo... Essa é uma boa razão para você?

Pareceu como se minhas palavras tivessem-no queimado, porque me soltou e me olhou impressionado.

Sai rapidamente do lugar e comecei a caminhar. Não sabia para onde ir, mas encontraria um lugar. Graças aos céus nada estava fechado – nem eram 19h ainda. Fui até o porto e sentei à beira do cais, deixando que minha vista se perdesse no mar. Oxalá choraria tanto que me fizesse deixar de amar Edward... Ou oxalá saísse um tubarão e me comesse, acabando com tudo.

Estava sendo drástica e dramática, mas a única coisa que queria era despertar deste pesadelo e voltar à minha vida de antes onde tinha esperança que ele me corresponderia. Uma vã esperança, mas mesmo assim, esperança. Agora eu não tinha nada, porque ele tinha sido claro. Me queria como amiga, já que como mulher não era suficiente boa.

As nuvens ficaram espessas e o ar mais frio que o normal. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Jasper. Pedi que viesse e ele prometeu chegar em um minuto. Guardei meu celular ignorando as chamadas perdidas. Quando Jasper chegou não chovia tão forte, mas foi o suficiente para que minhas roupas estivessem encharcadas.

— O que aconteceu? – sentou ao meu lado.

— Me declarei para Edward — comecei a chorar e me apoiei nele. Era tão bom amigo que estava disposto a me escutar ainda que fosse embaixo de chuva. Me envolveu em um abraço.

— Te rejeitou — confirmou.

— Sim – chorei mais forte. — Me rejeitou. Não me quer.

— Fica tranquila, querida. Eu já estou aqui — as lágrimas se perdiam entre a chuva e meu pranto, e meu celular voltou a tocar.

— Não vai atender? — perguntou.

— Não. É o Edward. Esta me ligando há um tempo, mas eu não quero falar com ele.

— Deixe que eu falo com ele — me pediu e para mim tanto fazia. Passei meu celular.

— Edward — respondeu.

— Onde está Bella? — o ouvi falar e sua voz me fez chorar ainda mais.

— Está comigo — Jasper respondeu.

— Passa para ela. Preciso falar com ela — o ouvi dizer, porque escutava toda a conversa já que estava abraçada a Jasper.

— É melhor que você não fale com ela agora... Ela está indisposta.

— Passa para ela — exigiu.

— Não – Jasper usou seu lado mais formal e ríspido. Eu amava meu amigo por isso. Era capaz de me defender e me proteger diante de seus próprios amigos

— Jasper – urgiu — precisamos conversar. Você não sabe...

— Claro que sei, senão não estaria aqui com ela — o cortou.

— Eu preciso... por favor, diga que irei vê-la à noite.

— Não. Vou levá-la para minha casa e não quero vê-lo por lá. Somos amigos, Edward, mas você deve respeitar o espaço dos outros. Se ela não está pronta para conversar, não apareça, por favor.

— Diga que eu gosto muito dela.

— Não mais que ela – e desligou.

Apertei meu rosto em seu peito e deixei seus braços me apertarem ainda mais. Estava dolorida, triste, decepcionada e, pior, estava envergonhada, e isso era o que mais doía. Meu amor era puro e o único que tinha conseguido com isso era passar-me por oferecida, fácil e, para completar, deprimente (pacote completo).

O vento se tornou gelado, ou talvez era o fato de que estávamos molhados até o cérebro, não importava muito. Jasper não disse nada depois de desligar a ligação e eu agradeci. Eu só queria que ele me abraçasse.

Quando se tornou suficientemente escuro, me ajudou a ficar em pé e me carregou – não porque eu não podia andar, talvez apenas quisesse evitar o incômodo disso. Eu não queria pensar em ter que mover meus pés, só queria dormir, cair nos braços de Morfeu (2) e esquecer, fingir que este dia não aconteceu.

Me colocou em seu carro e o assento de couro chiou ao entrar em contato com minha roupa molhada. Ele entrou em seguida e colocou o veículo em movimento. Não disse nada, não fez comentários e era bom. Ele era, depois de... Depois "dele"... Jasper era meu melhor amigo. Nós dois éramos sérios e podíamos ser considerados como centrados e ele sabia que neste momento eu não queria conversar.

Eu devia ter dito que ele me deixasse em casa, mas não mencionei nada. O nó em minha garganta era tão grande que não me deixava falar. Me enfoquei nas árvores que passavam ao nosso lado na estrada à caminho de casa, até que se tornaram uma mancha borrada e minha mente foi trazendo lembranças que, no momento, queria esquecer. Me vi com Edward em meu quarto enquanto eu tocava alguma peça em meu violino, ou enquanto cantava alguma música no dia de seu aniversário. Ele dizia que gostava de minha voz, mas ele era a única pessoa para quem eu cantava.

— Venha, Bells — Jasper me tomou entre seus braços, distraindo-me um pouco de meus pensamentos. Não percebi em que momento estacionamos, mas me dei conta que não estávamos em minha casa quando subimos as escadas. Era a casa de Jazz, mas no final das contas dava no mesmo.

Quando entramos, escutei alguém me chamar, vi o rosto de Rosalie, mas me virei e escondi minha cara no peito de Jasper, que me levou até seu quarto e, dali, até seu banheiro.

— Tome um banho, não quero que você fique doente — pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos. — Bella, neste momento, talvez não haja muito que eu possa dizer para que você se sinta melhor e você sabe que eu ando na Rua da Amargura (3), mas eu quero que saiba que eu adoro você e que você é uma garota extraordinária. Talvez ele não esteja pronto o suficiente para ver isso, mas você é, não deixe que ninguém tire isso de você.

— Obrigada, Jazzy—

— De nada, Bells, mesmo que eu não goste deste apelido — beijou a ponta do meu nariz. — Pedirei à Rose que dê uma muda de roupa para você se trocar. Tenho certeza que ela tem algo aqui. Também vou me encarregar que ela não a incomode.

Apenas assenti. Não sei exatamente como tomei banho, mas o frio se fez presente quando sai para o quarto de Jazz enrolada em uma toalha. Me vesti de forma automática com a roupa que deixaram em cima da cama e, depois de pentear meus cabelos rapidamente, me deitei.

Tempos depois, Jasper entrou e se deitou comigo. Me enrolei ao seu lado para abraçá-lo... Não sabia quanto se poderia precisar de uma pessoa... Ele acariciou minhas costas e me acompanhou em um longo silêncio. Jasper era uma pessoa genial. Me tornei sua amiga exatamente como os demais, ou seja, ainda crianças, mas ele e eu nos entendíamos de uma maneira especial. Depois de Edward, Jasper era meu melhor amigo e junto à ele também me sentia segura. Era triste que nós dois estivéssemos tão feridos.

— Rose falou com sua mãe e disse que você ficaria aqui com ela... Já sabe, uma "Noite de Garotas".

— Amanhã eu a agradeço — sussurrei.

— Sim, seria bom. Ela está muito preocupada com você.

— Sim, eu sei e sinto muito que você se molhou por minha culpa — suspirei.

— Eu faria novamente, você sabe, apenas... não entendo porque ele rejeitou você. Se eu tivesse alguém que me ama como você o ama, eu não deixaria esta pessoa partir.

— Jasper, você tinha alguém que te amava mais que a própria vida... E mesmo assim não soube apreciar.

— Eu sei. Alice me queria mais que tudo e eu a perdi e você não sabe como me sinto por isso. Porque eu a amo e ela não quer me escutar.

— Por que você fez isso, Jazz? Por que você a enganou com a Maria? Simplesmente não entendo. Ela te deu tudo, se entregou a você da maneira mais sincera que nós, mulheres, podemos nos entregar, e você não percebeu... Realmente nunca entendi.

— Foi uma estupidez, não foi amor. Foi puro desejo. Me sentia um pouco sufocado com o compromisso que tinha com Alice. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito, tudo tinha que sair bem. Às vezes me asfixiava. Ela tem tantas manias que busquei uma saída rápida e pensei que ninguém ficaria sabendo. Pensei que seria uma vez, mas... — suspirou e me soltou para sentar-se na cama enquanto puxava os cabelos com as mãos — Se eu te contar tudo, você promete que isso ficará apenas entre nós?

— Claro, Jasper — me ajeitei sentada em frente à ele. Não o via muito bem, porque o quarto estava às escuras e atrás de sua cama tinha uma enorme janela que deixava entrar um pouco da luz da noite. Talvez eu não estivesse melhor, mas neste momento, nós dois precisávamos disso.

— Fui alguém desprezível. Não só enganei Alice naquela vez que ela nos descobriu e terminou comigo. Maria e eu já estávamos nos vendo há muito tempo. Ela aceitava, disse que tinha se apaixonado e eu fui deixando passar. Era mais cômodo para mim, mas as coisas saíram do controle. Às vezes, quando acabava de ver Alice, ia atrás de Maria e vice-versa, então me dei conta do que estava fazendo e já era muito tarde.

— Muito tarde — não significava que, porque ele era meu amigo, eu ia concordar. Aliás, no instante que comecei a saber mais coisas, fiquei irritada.

— Ver Alice tão destroçada foi muito para mim. Terminei minha relação com Maria na hora, mesmo sabendo que Alice não me perdoaria... Menos ainda depois de saber de tudo.

— Ela sabe que sua outra relação durou tanto?

— Por que você acha que ela não me perdoa? Eu sei que vocês não souberam, mas Alice pediu sinceridade, coisa que não pude negar. Ela não pôde suportar que Maria e eu estivéssemos juntos há dois meses. Disse que se tivesse sido a primeira vez talvez entenderia, mas tanto tempo... Então me dei conta do quanto ela me amava ao ponto de aceitar uma traição — abaixou a cabeça e vi uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha. — Eu a amo e ela não acredita em mim e eu não espero que ela acredite, eu não mereço que me perdoe, mas isso não impede que eu continue tentando. Eu a amo tanto, e sinto falta dela, de tudo dela... Sua risada, suas manias, seus gritos, sua pele... Eu falhei, mas não estou preparado para deixá-la ir.

— Você não acha que seria o melhor para ela? Você não tem ideia do que é para nós escolhermos alguém como o primeiro e saber que nos enganamos, mas, além disso, Alice tem aguentado todas as fofocas que fazem às suas costas... Nem sei se devo te dizer, mas ela se sente como se não tivesse sido mulher suficiente já que você buscou outra e essa é a pior humilhação que se pode fazer à uma mulher. Às vezes, eu a vejo chorar quando pensa que ninguém está olhando e ela está fazendo o maior esforço, porque está decidida a superá-lo.

— Mas eu...

— Você precisar se dar conta que está fora do jogo. Não se trata de você, se trata do que ela necessita para se curar.

— Talvez devêssemos dormir de uma vez, você parece acabada — quando Jasper terminava uma conversa não havia quem o fizesse falar sobre o tema novamente.

— Como queira, Jazz – me acomodei outra vez sobre a almofada e abracei meu corpo.

Jasper se deitou de frente à mim, me encarando, e tive certeza que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— **Não se preocupe, Bella, eu sei que você fará com que as coisas melhorem—**

Era comum dormir com Jasper, era tanta confiança que eu sabia que ele não se excederia, só que desta vez não via o "meu amigo Jasper". Via o "Jasper homem" e eu estava com muita raiva de saber como tinham destruído o coração da minha amiga. Tal como ela, não estava disposta a amar outra vez.

Ainda que ele tenha dormido, eu não podia, minha cabeça estava começando a doer. Então, comecei a cantar uma música que Edward cantava para mim quando me sentia mal "Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine" (4), que havíamos escutado no filme _Titanic_ há muito tempo e me encantava quando ele cantava para mim. Dizia que, um dia, eu também teria meu Jack... Depois deste dia, eu não queria meu Jack, queria meu Edward.

Lembrei de sua cara mais cedo, quão charmoso ficava quando ria, e seu olhar otimista antes de saber o que eu queria pedir. Esse Edward de hoje ficaria gravado na minha mente por toda vida. **Seria como um antes e um depois em minha vida e a única coisa que eu esperava era algum dia voltar a tê-lo comigo**; a cabeça doeu cada vez mais até que dormi vendo Edward rir antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**(1)** **Neandertal:** homem das cavernas

**(2)** **Morfeu:** deus grego dos sonhos

**(3)** **Rua da Amargura:** diz-se que a pessoa está na Rua da Amargura quando ela está sofrendo, abandonada.

**(4)** **"Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine":** youtu . be / 4f-UzJI2Eas (tirar os espaços)

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

Perceberam que teremos algumas tramas além de Edward x Bella? O que acharam deste capítulo?

Semana que vem tem mais...

**Rosa**


	3. Amar por Dois

**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo, by Zoalesita**

Título Traduzido: Mais bela que o céu

Autora: Zoalesita

Tradutora: Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

Disclaimer: _Essa história pertence à _**Zoalesita**_, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

_This story belong to _**Zoalesita**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Você será o céu que eu jamais poderei tocar Que apenas você me dá A vida que eu sempre quis para mim Mas eu sei que é impossível me perdoar Por pensar apenas em mim Por não te dar mais do que te dou Por simplesmente te amar [Não me peça para fazer] O que não posso fazer Se você quiser, se puder, me esqueça você**_

_**Tan solo tu – Franco de Vita com Ale Guzmán (youtu . be / HfOsu6Lvi6A)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Amar por Dois**

**EPOV**

Girei sobre minhas costas para ficar de barriga para cima e, por mais que tentasse dormir, não podia. Minha mente não permitia. Era uma tempestade de pensamentos, minha cabeça doía de tanto pensar. Queria encontrar uma imagem, um gesto, um sinal em todos estes anos em que Bella me fizesse dar conta do que ela sentia... mas não conseguia encontrar nada.

Eu pensava que a atenção que recebia dela era a mesma que Emmett e Jasper recebiam. Agora sabia que não, que essa atenção toda era para mim, os rubores, os olhares, toda ela era por mim.

E eu me sentia pior porque, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ainda vendo em minha mente as imagens de umas horas atrás quando ela se declarou a mim, eu não correspondia. Não conseguia me imaginar beijando Bella, não me imaginava em mais que um abraço; e isso também me matava, porque eu queria consolá-la. Sabia que ela estava chorando. Eu a conhecia como a palma de minha mão e tinha certeza que nesse momento ela chorava e se sentia morrendo, e talvez não quisesse mais falar comigo por um bom tempo.

O destino era um desgraçado. Por que justo hoje? Hoje eu sairia com Tanya, mas cancelei dizendo que tinha surgido um problema quando Bella me chamou para sair para falar de um assunto importante. Tanya entendeu e sabia que eu sairia com minha amiga...

Eu gostava de Tanya já fazia algum tempo. Primeiro a tinha visto na escola, depois, pouco a pouco, fui me aproximando discretamente até que chegou o primeiro encontro, mas fiquei viciado nela. Tanya era linda, educada, culta, refinada, tinha uma boa conversa, era charmosa. Era tudo o que eu buscava. Foi assim que me envolvi nesta história toda e o inevitável aconteceu: me apaixonei.

Não queria comentar com ninguém pelo medo da rejeição, mas pela manhã, quando fui vê-la para cancelar o encontro de hoje, não pude evitar e a beijei. Em nossos encontros anteriores, já tínhamos dado um ou outro beijo, mas este foi o decisivo. Eu disse que gostava dela e que não sairia de sua casa até que aceitasse ser minha namorada; quando ela aceitou, quase pulei de alegria. Me sentia feliz. A linda garota, a que eu amava, havia me dito "Sim". Neste momento, a única coisa que pensei foi que à noite comentaria com Bella e lhe diria que ela já tinha uma cunhada.

Mas as coisas nunca saem como a gente quer.

Parei de me remexer na cama e saí do quarto. Buscaria algum remédio para resfriado, o que fosse necessário, mas tinha que dormir, mesmo que precisasse me dopar. Tinha dado alguns passos no corredor quando escutei o telefone de casa tocar. Dei um pequeno pulo de susto. Quem ligaria às 3h?

Fiquei quieto esperando escutar algo, mas não aconteceu nada. Deste lado da casa, no 3º andar, dormia apenas eu. Do outro lado dormiam Alice e Emmett porque lá era maior e cabiam dois quartos espaçosos. Desci as escadas e, então, escutei murmúrios. Fiquei quieto até quase chegar ao térreo, quando a porta do quarto dos meus pais foi aberta. Vi reflexo da luz passar pela fresta. Logo chegaram até mim nas escadas e minha mãe gritou de susto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? — disse sustentando a mão em seu peito.

— Ia até a cozinha... O que aconteceu? Aonde vocês vão a esta hora? — a encarei percebendo que estava com uma blusa de frio.

— Vamos ao hospital. Seu pai tem uma emergência.

— Desde quando você o acompanha nas urgências?

Neste momento, meu pai chegou ao nosso lado colocando sua jaqueta.

— É a Bella. Lilly Hale acaba de telefonar.

— A mãe de Rose e Jasper? — as palavras de Jasper demoraram um segundo para me golpear, dizendo que a levaria para sua casa.

— Sim. Bella ficou doente e acabaram de levá-la ao hospital. Dizem que ela está fervendo de febre e começou a convulsionar.

— Ela vai ficar bem? — sussurrei.

— Não sei, Edward. Não a vi — disse exasperado —, mas acredito que é claro que se ela está tendo convulsões é porque não está bem. Tentaram baixar a febre, mas, até onde sei, não conseguiram. Jasper, em seu desespero, se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro com ela, mas nem assim funcionou.

— Vou com você.

— Te dou um minuto para que vá até seu quarto e vista algo. Não podemos perder tempo.

— Sim, papai. — Corri escada acima e ainda o escutei sussurrar para minha mãe.

— _Tenhamos fé, Esme. Assim que chegar ao hospital eu vou curá-la antes que uma temperatura tão alta afete seu cérebro. Me preocupa que não tenha baixado com o banho..._

Não. Não podia acontecer nada com ela. Era minha amiga, minha irmã... Corri para cima ainda mais rápido - cada segundo era um minuto roubado dela.

Me vesti com o primeiro que encontrei e, antes de cinco minutos, estava fechando um suéter enquanto subia no carro do meu pai.

Chegamos rápido ao hospital. Na sala de espera encontramos toda a família Hale e os Swan. Reneé estava muito nervosa e meu pai apenas parou para saudá-los antes de correr às portas da área restrita do hospital.

Em Forks havia outros dois médicos, mas meu pai era o diretor do hospital e, além disso, todos sabiam da grande amizade entre as três famílias. Me sentei ao lado de Jasper, que tinha a preocupação gravada no rosto.

— O que aconteceu, Jasper? — ele me observou um momento. Não é que não éramos amigos, mas desde que aconteceu o que aconteceu com Alice e Maria, eu não falava muito com ele. Me doía ver minha irmã no estado em que se encontrava, mesmo que ela tivesse pedido a mim e a Emmett que não rompêssemos nossa amizade de toda vida com Jasper. Ainda assim, a convivência era um pouco tensa.

— Não sei, Edward. Estávamos dormindo e entre sonhos escutei Bella falar. Primeiro pensei que estava conversando comigo, porque antes de dormir estivemos conversando, mas quando abri os olhos, me dei conta que ela também dormia e estava encharcada de suor e dizia... — me olhou por um instante e suspirou. — Quando a toquei, percebi que estava muito quente. Tentei acordá-la, mas não consegui. Avisei meus pais e minha mãe tentou baixar a temperatura dela com compressas frias, mas foi em vão. Ela estava chegando aos 40 graus então a peguei nos braços e nos enfiei na ducha — abaixou a cabeça para apoiá-la entre as mãos. Ele parecia cansado, preocupado e tenso. — Sua temperatura baixou apenas até 38,5 e minha mãe me ajudou a tirá-la da ducha e trazê-la ao hospital.

— Delirava?

— Muito.

— O que ela falava? Por que não conseguia acordar?

Ficou calado por um longo tempo no qual esteve meditando se me respondia ou não. O dilema era notável em seu olhar perdido.

— Não entendi o que ela dizia enquanto estava dormindo.

— Me diga, Jasper. Eu sei que você escutou. Não existe nada que faça eu me sentir pior neste momento.

— Não tem porque se sentir mal, Edward. Ela entende o que aconteceu. Ela está, obviamente, triste, mas compreende que você não a ama.

— Me sinto mal porque Bella é uma garota grandiosa, linda, divertida. Quando ela tiver um namorado, eu sei que ele será um cara que terá muito sorte por tudo de bom que ela tem...

— Mas você não será este cara.

— Não, Jasper, eu não serei este cara, porque não a amo. Quem dera as coisas fossem como nos filmes em que você se apaixona por sua melhor amiga e quando ela te diz isso, você corresponde, mas aqui as coisas não são assim. Eu teria gostado de me apaixonar por ela, mas eu gosto da minha namorada e estou muito apaixonado por Tanya — quando eu disse isso, um duro silêncio nos inebriou. Reconheci em voz alta que eu não correspondia à Bella e mesmo que o peso destas palavras fosse muito grande, não pensava em mudar, porque eu havia lutado, conquistado e ganhado o coração de Tanya, a garota que eu gostava, e era por isso que estava disposto a suportar tudo.

— Quando Bella delirava estava te pedindo perdão... Não sei exatamente por que, mas dizia "Edward, me perdoe" e também dizia que te amava.

Cada palavra era uma nova dor, não por amá-la como mulher, mas por amá-la como irmã e sua dor também me doía e me doía ser o responsável por esta dor, mas existiam coisas com as quais teríamos que aprender a viver.

— Ela é uma garota forte, Edward. Seguirá em frente.

— Sei que é forte, mas às vezes é como uma boneca de porcelana que eu não quero que aconteça nada... Vai ser muito difícil quando tiver que vê-la.

— Ela seguirá adiante, porque essa é a Bella que conhecemos. Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela é frágil por fora, mas é uma guerreira por dentro. Isso a devastou e pode ser que vá chorar por algumas semanas, mas ela vai se reerguer.

— Eu sei. Vai se colocar em pé dentro de pouco tempo e outra vez será minha Bella.

— Seria melhor se você já não utilizasse mais o "MINHA" com ela. Não abra mais uma ferida que ela vai ter que curar sozinha.

— As coisas vão ser tão fodidamente difíceis agora — meu amigo me sorriu de lado ao escutar dizer essas más palavras, já que eu costumava falar muitos palavrões em minha cabeça, mas quase nunca em voz alta.

— Se você gosta tanto dela, se aprecia um pouco o que ela fez por você hoje, mas, sobretudo, pelo respeito que o amor que ela tem por você merece, você a ajudará a se curar.

— Eu ajudarei, Jasper. Às vezes é bom falar com um amigo sensato. Amo meu irmão, mas há momentos de lucidez em que Emmett é um espírito livre demais e, além disso, não contei para ele o que aconteceu hoje com Bella. O mais certo é que queira me chutar a bunda. Alice também — depois que pronunciei o nome da minha irmã, ficamos em silêncio. A cara do meu amigo voltou a ficar pensativa e me perguntei "Realmente sei o que Jasper sente?"

— Como ela está? – sussurrou.

— A verdade?

— Sobre ela sempre quero saber a verdade.

— Já passou um mês que ela descobriu que você a traía com Maria... Nunca pensei que uma pessoa poderia chorar tanto como ela tem chorado. Me preocupa. Ela está pálida, quase não come, sua depressão é muito forte e às vezes tenho medo que não supere, mas sei que Alice está vivendo sua dor e também sei que vai sarar sozinha. Lhe daremos o tempo que precise para voltar a ser minha Alice... Tem coisas que não te perdoo, Jasper. Uma delas é arrebatar o sorriso da minha pequena, mas também compreendo como são as coisas de casal, coisas que só interessam a vocês. Seus pais e os meus pensam que você apenas terminaram e que ela está triste por isso, mas se chegarem a se inteirar do que aconteceu, Carlisle bateria em você, sem dúvidas.

— E eu deixaria ela me bater.

— Eu sei, mesmo que isso não resolvesse nada.

— Deveríamos ter uma vida mais simples e fácil como nos filmes. A vida real é tão complicada. Não importa a idade que tenha sempre tem alguma coisa que te fode.

— Profundas palavras — soltei uma risadinha. Era bom saber que eu não era o único que pensava que a vida se complica antes de melhorar.

— Edward... eu amo Alice.

— Eu, neste momento, não quero falar disso. Arruma suas coisas, Jasper, mas não comigo e sim com ela. Para que os dois deixem os problemas para trás e se deem conta de uma vez por todas que vocês não estão destinados a ficar juntos.

— Me recuso a pensar que...

— Olá, Edward — a voz de Reneé interrompeu nossa conversa. Fiquei em pé para cumprimentar a mãe de Bella.

— Olá, Reneé. Alguma novidade?

— Seu pai ainda não saiu para nos dar qualquer informação. Só quero falar um momento com você.

— Claro — a segui até um extremo da sala onde não tinha ninguém. Rosalie me viu de longe e seu olhar me deu medo. Rosalie é uma garota lindíssima e que eu gosto muito, além disso, é minha cunhada, e como Bella estava em sua casa, suponho que saiba o que aconteceu.

"_Ninguém está do meu lado e de Tanya? Merda! Nem sequer sabem que ando com Tanya"._

— Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Desculpe-me por perguntar assim, tão diretamente, mas nunca, em tantos anos que vocês saem juntos, ela tinha ido com Jasper quando poderia estar com você.

— Eu... — passei os dedos entre meu cabelo da nuca — Reneé, acredito que quando meu pai sair e nos deixar vê-la, você deverá perguntar à ela.

— Aconteceu... Meu bebê — Reneé foi embora me deixando ali parado e sozinho.

Vi Reneé ir até Charlie e abraçá-lo enquanto minha mãe e Lilly falavam com eles.

Sentei em uma incômoda cadeira da sala de espera e decidi me empenhar em buscar uma solução. Não tinha nada mais para fazer, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria que ninguém falasse comigo. Só queria vê-la e dizer "Bells, tudo vai ficar bem"

Às 7h, meu pai saiu parecendo cansado, mas relaxado. Todos nos reunimos rapidamente com ele.

— Bella está bem.

Três simples palavras que trouxeram a calma de volta ao meu corpo.

— Fizemos os exames necessários, tivemos que enfiá-la na ducha de água fria e administrar soro e medicamentos.

— Mas a temperatura tão alta afetou seu corpo?

— Felizmente não. Devemos a vida de Bella à Jasper. Quando ele a colocou na ducha em sua casa, conseguiu baixar a temperatura e, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um pouco, ajudou para que Bella aguentasse chegar até aqui. Só gostaria de saber se ela já estava resfriada ontem.

— Não — respondeu Jasper. — O que aconteceu é que, ontem, Bella e eu andamos no cais de Port Angeles e a chuva nos pegou desprevenidos. Bella quis ficar um pouco mais e nos molhamos. Não pensamos que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer.

Eu deveria ter ido buscá-la no cais.

— Realmente não deveria, mas Bella está com a imunidade baixa. Devem cuidar do que ela come e, principalmente, que ela coma bem e nos horários corretos — disse aos Swan. — Ela está um pouco anêmica, mas com vitaminas e repouso se recuperará. A febre só piorou por causa da baixa imunidade, mas não é algo com que se preocupar.

— Podemos entrar?

— Filho, Charlie e Reneé devem entrar primeiro. Bella ficou um pouco histérica quando acordou, mas quando me viu e expliquei onde estava e por que, ficou mais calma, mas é preferível que seus pais a vejam primeiro.

— Está bem.

Vi Charlie pegar a mão de sua esposa e seguir minha mãe. Me sentei na cadeira incômoda outra vez.

"_Preciso falar com meu pai sobre estas cadeiras. São uma tortura"._

Minha mãe sentou ao meu lado e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

— Às vezes, quando alguém que amamos muito está em uma situação de risco, nos damos conta do valor que eles têm em nossa vida.

— Tive medo por ela.

— Quando entrar para vê-la, se sentirá melhor.

— Preciso falar com Tanya — fiquei em pé para sair.

— Tanya?

— É minha namorada. Depois te falo.

— Mas e Bella?

— Bella é minha amiga e isso nunca vai mudar.

— Nunca diga nunca, Edward — minha mãe suspirou triste. — Pensei que vocês tinham alguma coisa...

— Não temos nada mais que amizade e sempre vai ser assim.

— Nunca diga nunca, Edward. Você é jovem e ainda tem um caminho muito longo a percorrer. Você não sabe o que acontecerá lá na frente.

— Eu só estou dizendo que quero minha namorada — sussurrei para que os demais não me escutassem, ainda que estivessem falando entre si.

Minha mãe ficou em pé. Mais baixinha que eu, ela tinha uma personalidade tão envolvente.

— Não fique na defensiva. Eu gostaria de saber que você amava Bella, mas se não foi assim, não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso. Apenas entenda algo: quando eu te falo uma coisa é porque já percorri este caminho. Seu pai não foi meu primeiro namorado. Tive uma vida antes dele e amei outros homens, tanto que fiz coisas estúpidas que nunca poderei esquecer, mas é disso que se trata. Viver e provar. Se um dia quiser saber quem realmente foi sua mãe antes de ser Esme Cullen, eu posso contar à você. O coração de uma mulher é um grande mar de segredos.

— Não entendo porque está me falando isso.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu ontem.

— Mas...

— Bella me contou há uma semana. Estava muito emocionada e preparou um jantar especial em casa. Eu a ajudei. Preparamos tudo, mas quando vi você chegar, soube que algo estava mal. Nunca recebi a ligação de Bella que me diria que estavam indo para casa.

— Não entendo porque ela contaria para você.

— Você quer entender tudo em cinco minutos. Não dá. Você não tem que saber de tudo. Se não aconteceu, não aconteceu.

— Quero saber por que não me disse nada se você sabia — apertei minha mandíbula. Eram muitas emoções e a última era coragem.

— Não me venha como um touro bravo para cima de mim. Concentre sua ira em outro lado, Edward, porque eu não sou Bella, nem Rosalie, muito menos Alice. Chamarei seus irmãos para virem e, depois, quando esteja mais calmo e tenha pensado em tudo, poderemos falar disso, mas agora não é o lugar nem o momento.

Minha mãe pegou suas coisas e saiu para falar ao celular.

Estava cansado, irritado, esgotado, mas, sobretudo, estava decepcionado comigo mesmo. Bella me amava. Me amava de uma maneira tão linda, tão dedicada que me doía tanto saber que eu NÃO. Nada mudaria.

Só havia uma coisa que eu poderia fazer e era minha forma de pedir desculpas à ela.

**BPOV**

Depois de receber a visita de todos, por fim, me deixaram sozinha. Meu pai teria que ir à delegacia e minha mãe tinha ido para casa buscar a roupas para que eu pudesse sair do hospital.

Ainda tinha a agulha intravenosa em minha mão e me sentia muito cansada, com um pouco de calor e resfriada, mas bem. Rosalie e Jasper também tinham passado para me ver e seus pais e todos os Cullen, até Alice e Emmett que tinham acabado de acordar. Todos exceto um e eu sabia que ele estava lá fora. Ali tinha me falado e eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele esperava. Queria ser o último porque fosse o que fosse que quisesse me falar, não gostaria que ninguém o interrompesse.

Arrumei meus cabelos com as mãos e tomei um pouco de água para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Arrumei a camisola e as almofadas. Morreria de vergonha se Edward me visse em um estado tão deplorável. Pelo menos não poderia dizer _"Viu? É por isso que não te quero"_

Senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos quando pensei na noite anterior, mas teria que ser forte. Eu podia mostrar para ele que eu era um "bom partido", muito melhor que a bonita e divertida Tanya.

"_Caralho, Bella. Você deveria ter um pouco de ódio por ela"_. Mas não posso. A desgraçada me cai bem e sempre foi amável comigo.

Eu ia agarrar uma almofada para abafar o grito que queria sair de minha boca. Era impossível. Minha Bellaciência (1) e eu nos chocávamos muito.

Estava à ponto de gritar quando...

— Oi, oi — enormes palhaços entraram no meu quarto.

Se acomodaram em frente à minha cama, me encarando intrigados e olhando-se entre eles.

— Não tinham dito que a pequena Swan estava aqui? — disse o palhaço que estava vestido como um policial e com um enorme revólver de algodão pendurado no braço.

— Supus que era uma criança. Escutei falarem isso no corredor — respondeu o palhaço que estava vestido como uma versão renovada do Tio Sam (2).

— Estúpidos, se apresentem. Estão a assustando — falou o que estava vestido com muitas cores e uma grande peruca encaracolada com as cores do arco-íris.

— Jake?

— Olá, Bella — respondeu tímido, aproximando-se de mim. — Não se assuste. Somos nós, os caras de La Push.

Os demais tiraram as perucas e os grandes narizes e fui reconhecendo cada um: Paul, Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil e, por último, Jake.

— Que diabos? — quase gritei antes de começar a rir como louca. Sempre os via como os garotos maus, mas vê-los vestidos como palhaços era uma grande diversão.

— Poxa, Bella. Não ria de nós. Estamos fazendo um bem para a comunidade. Levamos diversão aos doentes — Sam se defendeu, tirando o revólver de algodão.

— Me empresta ele — estiquei a mão, enquanto me acalmava. — E sim, acabam de me divertir muito.

— Você é perversa, Swan — disse Paul, enquanto se sentava pesadamente na cadeirinha ao lado de minha cama. As bexigas que estavam em sua roupa não o deixavam em paz até que se levantou. — Tira, Quil. Estas bexigas idiotas mão me deixam.

Se inclinou um pouco e Quil, com seu grande sapato, deu chutes em seu traseiro fazendo com que as bexigas estourassem causando um forte barulho.

— Muito melhor — se sentou com gosto.

— Garotos, vocês são loucos. Mas falem sério: O que vocês estão fazendo às 8h de um domingo no hospital?

— Não contou para ela, Jake? — Seth se acomodou na cama vazia ao lado.

— Bom, digamos que Bella tem me ignorado.

— Não ignorei você. Apenas protejo minha saúde mental. 67 ligações telefônicas em um dia foram suficientes. Estive à ponto de pedir para meu pai te dar um tiro — peguei a arma de algodão que Sam tinha e apontei para Jake.

— Que gracinha. Ha-Ha.

— Muito bem, senhorita. Proteja sua saúde mental e os garotos de La Push que carreguem a merda com este emo.

— Não sou emo.

— Perdão. Emo/Apaixonado.

— Fica quieto. Enfim...

— Enfim nada. Não inventa. Bella, por favor, apenas saia com ele uma vez. Não aguento mais ele falando de você. Digo, eu gosto de você e tudo, menina, mas não quero escutar seu nome o dia todo. Estive a ponto de dizer seu nome à Emily quando estávamos juntos — Sam balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

— Ai, Sam, isso foi... — apontei o revólver — Pena que não tenha balas — suspirei dramaticamente. — Não quero escutar outra vez que pensa em mim quando faz coisinhas com Emily.

— Bom, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Sim, entendi e prometo em algum momento pensar sobre Jake.

O olhar de Jake se iluminou. Acredito que disse que pensaria porque, mais que nunca, entendia como ele se sentia já que eu sempre dizia "não". Era exatamente a mesma história. Jake e eu éramos amigos desde crianças, meu pai era seu padrinho e ele estava apaixonado por mim e eu por Edward.

Definitivamente o Cupido precisa de fraldas tamanho GG (3).

— Mas me contem. O que estão fazendo aqui?

— É que... Há algum tempo sofremos um acidente. Batemos o carro enquanto estávamos bêbados e destruímos uns carros que estavam estacionados na rua que passávamos. Nossos pais pagaram o conserto dos carros e estivemos prestes a ser processados.

— Mas...

— Chegamos a um acordo com as partes afetadas. Como pagamos os carros, eles não nos denunciariam, mas temos que fazer serviço comunitário. É uma merda fazer serviço comunitário na rua já que sempre chove, então chegamos a um acordo com seu pai. Fazemos visitas aos doentes e damos alegrias a eles. As primeiras vezes nossas visitas eram supervisionadas, mas já perceberam que somos inofensivos e estamos vendo a possibilidade de fazer um programa voluntário. Estamos arrumando os últimos detalhes com o doutor Cullen – Jake terminou de explicar.

— Oh, isso é genial, quero dizer, o serviço comunitário. Ainda que tenha sido uma grande estupidez dirigir embriagados. Vocês poderiam ter morrido.

— Sim, nós vimos. Passar tanto tempo em um hospital faz você ver as coisas de outra maneira. Não digo que não beberemos mais, mas pensaremos antes de pegar a estrada sem um motorista sóbrio – suspirou Paul.

— Isso é o mais sensato. Um dia eu gostaria de vir com vocês.

— Claro, garota! Você é bem vinda, mas tem que se disfarçar assim como nós. Bom, você usa um disfarce mais bonito porque é mulher.

— Você está louco, Embry.

— Já sabe... Quando quiser... Olha — se aproximou de mim e me mostrou a flor de sua lapela.

— Que linda.

Tinha acabado de elogiar quando um jato d'água molhou todo meu rosto.

— Embry!

— Bella, não posso acreditar que você caiu nesta brincadeira. É de criança – Seth riu.

— Vou tirar minha agulha e furar você, Embry.

— O cisne (4) assassino.

— Fica quieto.

Jake se aproximou e muito delicadamente limpou meu rosto. Seu gesto me entristeceu. Ver ele era como ver a mim.

— Obrigada — sorri.

— Quando quiser — me imitou.

— Posso?

Apenas sua voz fez meu sorriso desaparecer e meu coração bateu tão forte que até doeu.

— Claro, Edward. Entra — tratei de tirar Jake da frente. Ele estava tampando a vista do meu amor.

— Vamos, caras. Temos mais gente para visitar — Sam ficou em pé e devolvi seu revólver.

— Se cuida... E você precisa nos dizer por que está no hospital.

— Eu vou dizer... Quando você vai contar para Emily o que me falou?

— Você é um cisne maldito.

— Claro – sorri inocentemente.

Todos se aproximaram de mim para se despedirem. Alguns me deram beijos na testa e outros na bochecha. Jake beijou minha mão.

— Não se esqueça de pensar – olhou rapidamente para Edward. — Você deseja este "Apenas uma oportunidade" tanto como eu.

Engoli em seco ao entendê-lo.

— Eu pensarei.

— Para mim é suficiente por agora, carinho.

Ajeitou sua peruca na cabeça e saiu cumprimentando Edward que estava parado esperando que eles se fossem. Jake era tão natural que não importava que o garoto que sua garota amava o visse vestido de palhaço. Eu queria ser forte como ele.

Edward fechou a porta quando todos se foram e o vi caminhar em direção à minha cama. Doía muito vê-lo. Com um grande buquê de rosas em sua mão direita e um bicho de pelúcia que eu não sabia qual era na esquerda e um montão de bexigas com gás hélio (5) que diziam "Recupere-se".

— Olá, Bells — se sentou na cama ao meu lado.

— Olá — minhas bochechas estavam ruborizadas. Ele parecia cansado, sem dormir e extremamente lindo e a única coisa que eu queria era beijá-lo.

— Eu... Isso é para você — me entregou as flores e as bexigas.

— Obrigada, são muito bonitas. Não deveria ter se incomodado.

— Você sabe que nunca será um incômodo para mim, pequena.

— Você pode colocá-las sobre a mesinha?

— Claro.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio e apenas se escutava a gota que pingava de meu soro. Queria ir embora. Era tão estranho. Queria estar com ele, abraçá-lo e tirar seu olhar de tristeza, mas também queria bater nele por não gostar de mim. Sou uma bipolar.

— Sinto muito que você passou por isso — disse em uma voz baixinha. — Se tivesse me respondido ontem poderíamos ter conversado.

— Realmente ontem eu não poderia aguentar outra conversa com você.

— Bells... Você não devia ter me falado o que falou... Foi um erro.

Meu coração se quebrou. Creio que escutei quando bateu no chão e espatifou em pedacinhos que eu sabia que Edward não recolheria.

— Olha, Edward. Posso aceitar que me diga que "não", mas não aceito e nem permito — minha voz foi ficando estridente — que me diga que foi um erro. Talvez para você tenha sido, mas não me insulte. Eu necessitava ser livre. Eu precisava tentar.

— Me refiro...

— Você quer dizer que somos amigos e eu fodi com tudo, sim, isso eu aceito, mas não podia esconder. Que culpa eu tenho de ter me apaixonado por você?

— Eu gostaria que você nunca tivesse me amado.

— Suas palavras me machucam. Você está envergonhado que eu te ame?

— Claro que não, Bella. Você é uma grande garota e eu sei que haverá um homem que-

— Não. Não me diga que haverá um homem que me amará, nem nenhuma dessas coisas estúpidas, porque não aceito. Não quero falar de outros homens quando eu amo você. Não tenho fé que outro aparecerá porque eu só tenho fé em você. Deixe assim, apenas. Não me ama e ponto final. Mas não saia com a desculpa de que o amor da minha vida chegará e blá blá blá. Não me interessa ouvir.

— Desculpe. Sinto muito por machucá-la.

Maldito coração mole este que eu tenho.

— Não se sinta mal, Edward. Venha aqui.

Ficou mais próximo de mim para que, ao sentarmos, ficássemos juntos.

— Te amo — coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto — e isso nunca ninguém vai mudar. Sabe por quê? — Negou. — Porque existem amores que duram a vida toda. O meu durará toda a vida, ainda que você não o aceite, porque você não pode mandar no coração. Apenas não me mate, Edward. Me deixe ficar ao seu lado. Eu preciso de você de uma forma que nunca precisei de ninguém. Não serei um problema nem para você, nem para Tanya.

— Você é maravilhosa e lamento muito fazer isso, mas você também não pode mandar no meu coração — me encolhi diante de suas palavras.

— Eu sei e terei muita inveja de Tanya, porque ela está com o garoto que eu amo, que, além disso, é um grande garoto, mas eu juro que vou entender. Apenas não se culpe por algo que você não pode evitar.

— E as coisas entre nós...

— Seguirão iguais. Sigo sendo sua irmã e você meu irmão de alma.

— Sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar — abaixou o olhar, entristecido —, mas faz muito tempo que você sente isso por mim?

— Não posso dizer uma data exata, mas uns dois anos... Primeiro me assustei ao perceber que precisava muito de você, depois vieram os ciúmes e então chorei por vê-lo beijando outra ou por imaginar o que você faria com elas, até que me dei conta que era amor.

— Isso é muito tempo.

— O amor não se deixa guiar por lugares ou tempo ou espaço. Simplesmente acontece e fica em seu coração para o bem ou para o mal.

— Obrigado pelo jantar de ontem e obrigado por me amar como você me ama — seus charmosos olhos verdes ficaram brilhosos. NUNCA tinha visto Edward chorar.

— Meu amor — acariciei seu rosto. — Você merece ser amado desta forma. Você é um grande garoto, um grande homem e um ser humano precioso. Quer que eu seja sincera com você? — assentiu. — Edward, algum dia você vai amar do jeito que eu te amo, vai querer que esta pessoa abrace você, te beije e console. Vai necessitar vê-la como se fosse um vício e apenas quando sinta isso é que você vai me entender.

— Eu queria tudo de você, Edward. Tudo. Se em algum momento você chegar a amar Tanya da forma que estou dizendo, você sentirá fogo em suas veias... Ansiava por seus "Eu te amo", que me olhasse com amor, que pegasse minha mão e dissesse orgulhoso "Ela é minha namorada". Não é um sentimento novo para mim, já que convivo com ele há muitos anos. Eu queria ser sua, Edward - completamente sua -, e você sabe que não tomo estas decisões sem motivo, mas existem coisas que não vão acontecer e eu vou aprender a viver com elas.

— Eu teria gostado de te amar.

— Mas você não pode e ninguém morre de amor — sorri para tirar sua cara triste.

— Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer, e eu vou estar aqui para das as boas vindas para o cara que te ame, porque você merece.

— Em algum momento, se é que eu deixarei de te amar em algum momento.

— **Bella, você é uma garota jovem. Viverá muitas coisas, conquistará o mundo, ganhará muitos corações e o tempo fará você esquecer. Você tem um longo caminho para viver.**

— Eu não acho...

— Você verá que é assim. O tempo fará você esquecer, mas me prometa que você vai tentar e não se deixará vencer como Alice. **Você sairá e verá que o mundo fará você mudar a maneira como vê as coisas. Será uma nova Bella e dirá "Teve uma vez que amei muito um cara de cabelos acobreados" e recordará como uma piada porque sua ferida estará fechada. Vai viver mais, Bella, e vai me esquecer.**

— Algum dia lembrarei destas palavras, Edward, e veremos quem tinha razão.

— Tudo o que você precisa é de tempo.

Me entregou o bicho de pelúcia que tinha em seu colo. Era um exemplar em tamanho médio do Ding Dong, o relógio de "A Bella e a Fera". Uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha. Edward realmente queria que eu o esquecesse.

— Tempo ao tempo, Edward.

— **Eu darei todo o tempo que você precisar até que volte para mim, Bella.**

Se aproximou de mim e seus suaves lábios encostaram em minha testa. O abracei enquanto um soluço se escondia em meu peito.

**Te amo tanto que posso amar por dois.**

* * *

**(1)** **Bellaciência**: a consciência da Bella. É apenas uma voz, não tem forma.

**(2)** **Tio Sam**: personificação dos Estados Unidos. O personagem lembra pela aparência e homenageia Abraham Lincoln, ex-presidente do país. Suas roupas são em vermelho, azul e branco (pt . wikipedia wiki / Tio_Sam) – retire os espaços.

**(3)** **Fralda Tamanho GG**: porque ultimamente, o Cupido estava fazendo muita cagada /merda e fraldas pequenas não seriam suficiente.

**(4)** **Cisne assassino**: em inglês, cisne é Swan, assim como o sobrenome de Bella e a autora fez um trocadilho.

**(5) Gás Hélio:** gás mais leve que o ar e, quando utilizado para encher bexigas, faz com que elas flutuem.

* * *

Olá, meninas...

Estou chateada porque o último capítulo não agradou tantas pessoas assim, mas tudo bem... Não faço tradução em troca de reviews. Faço porque amo e, principalmente, porque esta estória é linda.

No próximo domingo, postarei um novo capítulo (do total de 19 e cada vez maiores). Posso adiantar que vocês descobrirão que Bella tem um talento lindo e que Alice tem uma bomba para lançar sobre os amigos e sobre a família.

Até lá!

**Rosa**


	4. Lágrimas em meu violino

**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo, by Zoalesita**

**Título Traduzido:** Mais bela que o céu

**Autora:** Zoalesita

**Tradutora:** Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

Disclaimer: _Essa história pertence à _**Zoalesita**,_ que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

_This story belong to _**Zoalesita**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Drew olha pra mim  
Eu finjo um sorriso assim ele não vai ver  
Que é tudo que eu quero e preciso e tudo o que deveríamos ser  
Aposto que ela é linda, a garota que ele fala  
E ela tem tudo que eu tenho que viver sem**

**Drew fala comigo, eu rio porque é muito engraçado**  
**Mas eu não consigo ver ninguém quando ele está comigo**  
**Ele diz que está tão apaixonado, que ele finalmente acertou,**  
**Eu me pergunto se ele sabe que ele é tudo que eu penso à noite**

**Drew passa por mim, será que ele percebeu que eu não consigo respirar?**  
**E lá vai ele, tão perfeito,**  
**O tipo impecável que eu gostaria de ser**  
**É melhor ela abraçá-lo bem apertado e dar a ele todo o seu amor**  
**Olhar naqueles lindos olhos e saber que ela é sortuda porque**

**Ele é a razão das lágrimas no meu violão**

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR – Taylor Swift (youtu . be / xKCek6_dB0M)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Lágrimas em meu violino**

**BPOV**

Difícil é uma palavra muito complicada de se explicar. Difícil é quando alguma coisa é praticamente impossível de fazer, mas você sabe que, no final, vai dar certo. É como fazer uma prova e dizer: "Vai ser difícil pra caramba, mas eu vou bem nesta prova nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nesta vida".

Eu me sentia assim. A diferença é que eu não tinha nenhuma prova para fazer. Bom, nenhuma prova da escola. Tinha meu encontro às 8h em ponto para a prova mais difícil da minha vida.

Era manhã da 4ª feira depois do meu incidente. Não tinha ido à escola nos dias anteriores porque meus pais me mantinham fortemente vigiada. Minha mãe não estava indo trabalhar e meu pai chegava cedo em casa para jantar na hora certa.

Depois de dois dias de cuidados intensivos e asfixiantes eu tinha dito "Basta!". Fui firme com eles e, da melhor forma, os informei que precisava ir à escola e eles tinham que continuar com suas vidas normalmente. Uma anemia não ia me matar e, sobretudo, eu não queria morrer, então passaria a comer bem.

Acredito que minha mãe estava mais preocupada com minha saúde mental do que com outra coisa. Me perguntou e, por muito pouco, não me trancou em uma sala com uma luz na cara para que eu confessasse o que aconteceu com Edward, mas eu decidi ficar calada: "Discutimos", eu disse, e ela não conseguiu mais nenhuma informação além disso.

Não é que eu não confiava em minha mãe, mas saber que Esme, minha adorada e platônica sogra, sabia já era mais do que suficiente. Esme me viu correr em sua casa para preparar meu pós-jantar com Edward, com seu prato favorito, sem velas, porque Edward não gostava muito de velas, e, ao fundo, rock clássico que ele tanto amava.

Não tinha recebido visitas de ninguém. Quando vinham, minha mãe avisava que eu estava dormindo. Era melhor mentir a me verem chorar. Via uma revista e chorava, via televisão e chorava, via uma estúpida ave voando no céu e chorava...

Era tão deprimente.

_Estava em meu quarto às escuras. Não passava das nove da noite e já tinha jantado. Apenas pensava nele e nele e nele. Em sua boca. O que estaria fazendo? Ele mandaria mensagens de texto para desejar "Boa Noite" à Tanya? O que ela sentia quando ele dizia que gostava dela?_

_Milhares de perguntas passavam por minha mente, quando percebi alguém entrar em meu quarto._

_Estúpida! Você não trancou!_

_Fiquei quieta esperando que minha mãe pensasse que eu estava dormindo, mas senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e braços me abraçaram._

— _Sei que amanhã você volta para a escola. Vim apenas desejar sorte, pequena — Esme sussurrou em meu cabelo._

— _Obrigada. Eu vou precisar._

— _Amanhã vai ser muito difícil, mas não impossível e essa é a chave. Difícil quer dizer que você pode superar. Sinto muito que as coisas não terminaram como você e eu queríamos._

— _Mas agora ele tem alguém para amar e você tem uma nova filha em sua família._

— _Não tenho nada contra ela — me virei sobre meu corpo para ver bem sua cara —, mas não é porque ela é a namorada do meu filho que significa que eu a amarei. Isso se conquista com o tempo._

— _Mas eles certamente se gostam._

— _Eu sempre agradeço àqueles que amam meus filhos, mas, Bella... — acariciou meus cabelos — minha menininha, nada vai mudar o que sinto por você... Amo minha Alice sobre todas as coisas, mas você me lembra muito minha Isis..._

— _Quem é Isis? — perguntei intrigada._

— _Era a irmã mais velha de Edward._

— _O quê? — quase gritei — Edward não tem irmã mais velha. Alice é sua gêmea._

— _Agora não é o momento de contar esta estória, mas quero que mantenha segredo. A única pessoa que sabe é Emmet. Prometo que te contarei, mas agora não é importante._

— _Esme, você não pode esperar que eu não pergunte nada quando me confessa algo assim._

— _A estória dela vai estar aqui para sempre, quer conte agora ou amanhã. Não vai mudar em nada o curso das coisas. Quero que você entenda que gosto muito de você porque você é uma garota que ganhou meu coração com o passar do tempo e porque me lembra um ser que eu amarei por toda minha vida, mas que já não está mais comigo... E se não é o momento para que você esteja com Edward, eu sei que logo chegará..._

— _Não acredito..._

— _Te conheço o suficiente para saber que você não se dará por vencida. Não sei o que fará, apenas tenha cuidado. Quando Edward toma uma decisão, não é fácil fazer com que ele mude._

— _Eu o amo — meus lábios tremeram até que comecei a chorar._

_Esme me consolou. — Eu sei e agradeço que você goste tanto dele._

— _Esme._

— _Diga._

— _Eu juro que Edward vai ser meu._

Levantei da cama e disse: "Você já chorou o suficiente por Edward em três dias seguidos. É o momento de seguir em frente".

"**Levante... Arrume-se... E apresente-se"** era meu lema e o seguiria até o último dia de minha vida.

Fui até meu grande armário e peguei uns lindos _jeans_, uma blusa branca de manga comprida e botas pretas para combinar com o resto.

Tomei um demorado e relaxante banho. Tomei tempo para lavar o cabelo e dedicar uns cinco minutos para mim. Não demorei muito para me arrumar uma vez que sai do banheiro. Apenas me maquiei escondendo bem minhas olheiras e passando rimel.

Eu não podia aceitar que Edward me visse sem maquiagem e chorando pelos cantos. Tinha que me ver cheia de vida para que ele quisesse reconsiderar seu "NÃO".

Desci correndo, encontrando um bilhete de minha mãe na mesa da cozinha onde ela me lembrava de levar meu almoço e deixava dinheiro para comer MAIS na escola.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e sai enquanto mordia uma maçã e tomava suco de laranja. Me acomodei no meu lindo Beetle Cabrio (1) cor bege. Eu amava muito esse carro, com sua capota preta e, sobretudo, porque nele eu sentia que era livre. Em qualquer momento poderia pegar meu carro e ir para longe... Não que eu pensasse em partir. Amava Forks. Seu ar de mistério e clima frio me encantavam, as chuvas me davam paz e eu gostava dos poucos momentos de Sol.

Hoje agradeci que não havia Sol. Hoje queria me sentir em casa. O frio me aquecia... Uma estranha sensação, mas faz muito tempo que deixei de me perguntar o que é normal ou não.

Cheguei na escola pontualmente às 8h, desci correndo e quase derrubando minhas coisas enquanto chegava ao corredor que tinha que atravessar...

Levantei meu olhar e encontrei os penetrantes olhos de Alice me encarando de longe. O que estava estranho é que ela não parecia contente e sim que ia gritar a qualquer momento.

Apenas um pequeno movimento, um segundo de distração, e seus olhos se desviaram um instante até sua esquerda, quando eu o vi.

Edward segurava Tanya contra ele. Estavam abraçados do lado de fora da sala de Química e ele beijava sua linda cabeleira ruiva.

Quero vomitar... Quero vomitar... Quero vomitar.

Quero... Minhas botas pareciam meu melhor armamento. Bons sapatos te salvam. Bom, isso era o que minha mãe me falava... Neste momento, não me importava se estivesse calçando sandálias... Estes sapatos ficariam gravados em minha mente por toda vida como os sapatos com os quais enfrentei meu destino.

Respirei fundo e avancei.

Alice me deu um sorriso de alívio muito discreto em seu rosto maquiado. Caminhei firme e decididamente até seu lado. Ela teria a primeira aula comigo.

— Amiga — me abraçou. — Senti sua falta. — Seus braços finos me apertaram. Era bom ter um pouco de carinho de Alice depois que ela quase não mostrou emoções nas últimas semanas.

— Mas já estou de volta — me soltei de seu abraço para vê-la e beijá-la na bochecha. — Obrigada pelos chocolates que você enviou através de Esme.

— De nada. Eu sei que chocolate acalma sua ansiedade e te relaxa.

— Olá, Bella — escutei a voz de Edward bem atrás de mim e juro que minhas pernas amoleceram como gelatina e uma estranha sensação se instalou no meu estômago.

— Oi — me virei para vê-lo esperando também ver a bela cara de Tanya, mas ele estava sozinho.

— Como você está? — perguntou, tímido.

— Estou bem... Bom, te vejo depois — não deixei que ele dissesse mais nada e entrei na sala.

Me sentei em meu lugar habitual e Alice sentou ao meu lado na Mesa de Desenho que tínhamos para esta matéria. Apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e não disse mais nada...

Na hora de ir à cafeteria as coisas não foram melhores. Eu não tinha parado para pensar se ela se sentaria conosco, mas bastou colocar um pé dentro do lugar para saber. Sim, ela estava em minha mesa.

Eu estava na fila para comprar minha comida quando fui abordada por Paul.

— Olá, bela dama — me cumprimentou mostrando seu perfeito sorriso. Todos esses garotos de La Push eram como Don Juan (2). Todos eram atraentes, mas, além disso, tinham carisma e enorme simpatia. Me lembravam da grande família Cynster (3).

— Oi, Paul.

— Estou morto de fome — disse para si mesmo. — Se a senhora Smith não servir mais rápido, vou ter um surto no meio da cafeteria. Começarei a me arrastar — seu cenho franzido me fez rir. — Mulher, não posso falar nada sério com você.

— Você sabe que eu sempre rio de tudo. Não sei por que está estranhando.

— Certo. Por isso é tão encantadora que Jake está apaixonado por você — disse como quem não quer nada.

— Não me diga que ele mandou você me falar isso... — virei para procurar Jake.

— Claro que não! Que tipo de maricas você pensa que nós somos?

— Eu pensei...

— Vim por minha própria vontade — me interrompeu. — Primeiro porque tenho fome e segundo... Este final de semana é o aniversário de Sam e faremos uma festa lá na reserva. Bom, não é bem uma festa. Você sabe que nós preferimos conviver entre nós mesmos...

— O que eu preciso levar?

— Garota — disse, rindo. — Essa é a atitude! Mas não quero que você leve nada além de sua graciosa presença.

— Você só quer que eu vá?

— Bella... O que eu tenho que fazer para que você dê uma oportunidade a Jake? É um cara que te faria feliz. Você sabe que mesmo sendo tão amigos, eu não pensaria duas vezes em insistir se ele fosse um mal partido.

— Apenas não sei se...

— Hey! Não estou pedindo para você casar com ele... Nem que ande com ele... Mas eu gosto muito desse idiota e ele merece uma oportunidade.

— Eu não vou andar com Jake...

— Quem se importa? Venha no sábado e tenha um bom momento. Deixe que ele se alegre um pouco também. Está tão apaixonado por você que eu garanto que o fará feliz apenas com sua presença.

— Eu vou, mas você é um desgraçado. Não está me convidando por mim e sim para fazer seu amigo feliz.

— Querida — me abraçou e beijou na bochecha. — Você também está convidada. Mesmo que não queira nada com meu amigo, você sabe que é parte do bando, mesmo que você goste mais de andar com os riquinhos.

— Paul... Você é riquinho... Você e todos os garotos de La Push são de boa classe social, então, não vem não!

— Você entendeu o que eu quero dizer.

— Vou ignorá-lo — cruzei os braços me fazendo de brava.

— Você não pode... Se me ignorar vou te ligar no celular tanto ou mais que Jacob.

— Que horror! — exclamei. — Caras, vocês têm um grande problema mental.

— Pode ser, mas não faz diferença, porque assim somos mais divertidos — pegou uma bandeja com comida para mim e uma para ele. — Falo com você nos próximos dias.

Ter uma breve conversa com Paul aliviou um pouco minha tensão e estresse. Suspirei e soube que não teria mais opção além do meu destino.

Quando cheguei à mesa, me surpreendeu ver que não tinha lugar para mim. Todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, incluindo minha cadeira ao lado de Edward onde estava sua bonita namorada.

"_Avance contra ela como no filme Meninas Malvadas (4)"*_

Não vou fazer isso.

— Não sabia que estava cheio — disse olhando para meus amigos com reprovação já que estavam muito entretidos escutando uma estória de Tanya.

— Sinto muito, Bella — Jasper imediatamente ficou em pé, seguido de Edward e Emmet. Me sentei em seu lugar e ele colocou outra cadeira ao meu lado. Alice ficava bem em frente de nós dois e, mesmo que desta vez Jasper não a via, ela não deixava de nos encarar, porque Jasper acariciava levemente meus ombros.

Ela sabia que Jasper e eu éramos como irmãos, mas seus olhares cheios de ciúmes eram estranhos.

"_Esses dois precisam de muito tempo"_

Comi em silêncio, escutando a estória de não sei o que de Tanya. O pior era que ela estava conquistando os garotos com muita facilidade. Maldito Edward! Não podia procurar uma namorada que não fosse tão gentil e agradável?

De vez em quando, Jasper se aproximava de meu ouvido e perguntava em voz baixa se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Eu apenas negava com a cabeça e acariciava rapidamente seu rosto. Porém, conforme os minutos foram se passando, comecei a ver a interação entre Edward e Tanya e ficou mais difícil para mim, mas sair correndo não era uma opção.

Tanya se acomodou melhor em seu lado e deixou seu corpo descansando em Edward, enquanto ele passava o braço ao redor para apoiá-la.

"_Solte-o, maldita!"_

Respire, Bella. Inale e exale.

Apoiei na mesa para ficar em pé quando Jasper acariciou minha mão e a colocou sobre sua perna enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos.

O olhei por um instante, me perdendo no amável olhar azul do meu amigo. Ele apertou minha mão e eu virei para seguir na conversa. Tinha que ficar, mais por mim do que por Edward.

O intenso olhar verde do meu amor me perfurava. Todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa de Rosalie agora, mas ele não. Ele via a mim, com a testa franzida, em claro sinal de que algo intenso passava por seus pensamentos.

Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco por causa do Duelo da Morte de olhares, mas Jasper, alheio à tudo isso porque olhava para sua irmã, depositou um beijo em meu ombro.

Edward virou a cara e me ignorou quase todo o restante do almoço.

Teria a aula seguinte com Edward, então era praticamente obrigatório falar com ele. Além disso, sempre nos sentávamos na mesma mesa.

Antes de irmos para a sala, passei pelo banheiro com Rosalie. Queríamos alcançar Alice, que tinha saído na nossa frente. Tentávamos estar em seu encalço porque Maria frequentava a mesma escola e não queríamos que Alice a encontrasse sozinha. A verdade é que não sabia que tipo de mulher era Maria, mas não ia arriscar que ela machucasse ainda mais a minha Alice.

Emmet me puxou pelo braço ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie me dava uma olhada de cumplicidade e ia para o banheiro.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Emmet?

— Não... Só queria que você soubesse que lamento muito o que aconteceu com Edward — ele parecia com pena de falar, mas tinha de falar, já que éramos como irmãos.

— Obrigada... Mesmo que eu prefira que vocês não fiquem me recordando. Me sinto como se Edward fosse meu marido que morreu... Não quero mais condolências...

— Sim, eu entendo. Eu só não quero que você se sinta mal porque nós estamos falando com ela. A verdade é que ela é agradável.

— Não se preocupe, ursinho. Por mim não tem problema.

— Certeza? Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, mas também não quero ter problemas com o meu irmão.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. É como se você estivesse apaixonado por Rosalie — assentiu. — E ela não correspondesse porque está apaixonada por... não sei... Taylor.

— Eu não gosto dos seus exemplos — fez careta.

— Mas são necessários... Agora... Se ela estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por Taylor e decidisse que quer inclui-lo em nosso grupo porque quer que ele faça parte de sua vida, sinceramente, o que você faria?

— Acho que, mesmo que doesse, o aceitaria, porque é o que ela quer e eu quero que ela seja feliz.

— Agora você me entende — acariciei seu rosto. — Obrigada por gostar de mim, Emmet, mas temos que seguir em frente.

— Eu não sei como você faz isso... Como faz para continuar... — me abraçou fortemente.

"_Nem eu"_

Rosalie saiu do banheiro neste momento. Se aproximou de nós, mas estava pensando em outra coisa.

— Mais tarde temos que falar — me disse antes de pegar seu namorado pela mão e saírem.

Só Deus sabe o que esta louca tem na cabeça.

Cheguei em minha sala e ia me sentar no meu lugar quando uma bela cabeleira ruiva me dava às costas no meu assento.

"_Se você tivesse avançado nela na cafeteria como Lindsay Lohan, teríamos evitado este problema"_

Suspirei ignorando o que a Bellaciência falava cada vez mais alto... Talvez estivesse ficando louca.

Me sentei na última mesa que estava desocupada. Alguns me olharam quando obviamente não me sentei no meu lugar habitual.

O que eles querem? Que eu sente em cima de Tanya?

Idiotas!

Peguei meu celular e decidi afundar em minha miséria. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e, por alguma estúpida razão, meu celular não queria ler o cartão de memória. Então, como não tinha como ouvir minha música, sintonizei em uma estação de rádio. Precisava de música, não importava qual, mas tinha que me desconectar.

Tocou uma música que, em cada letra, cada palavra cravava no meu coração. Me vi transportada para o filme "O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo" (5). E para minha vida parecer a vida da Julia Roberts eu estava em um estado crítico.

Uma mão em minha mesa fez eu levantar minha cabeça. O sorriso cálido de sua delicada boca me desconcertou. Nem tanto pelo sorriso em si, mas pela primeira coisa que veio à minha mente: "Quantas vezes sua boca provou os doces beijos do meu Edward?"

Gesticulou um "Olá" e tirei os fones de ouvido para escutá-la.

— Olá, Tanya.

— Oi... Eu só... Bom... Sentei no seu lugar. Não quero que você sente sozinha aqui atrás. Então, você pode se sentar com Edward como sempre.

— Não, não se preocupe. Vocês andam _idiotamente felizes_ e contentes e eu não vou me meter no meio.

Que o céu me prenda por mentir e blasfemar tanto!

— Me sinto mal, Bella. Não quero que você e eu tenhamos problemas nem que se sinta rejeitada por minha culpa.

Tanya, você está completamente certa!

— Não, é claro que não me sinto rejeitada – olhei rapidamente Edward que nos assistia com curiosidade.

— Ele está um pouco nervoso — disse, seguindo meu olhar. — Eu disse que queria falar com você e, mesmo que ele não concordasse, acabou me dando "luz verde".

— Sim, ele é assim — suspirei.

— Posso? – apontou para o meu lado.

Fiz um sinal para que se sentasse.

— Edward comentou que você teve um problema no sábado — engasguei. Ele contou! — Fica tranquila. Seus assuntos com Edward são seus. Digo isso porque ele ficou de sair comigo neste dia e me disse que você não estava bem. E depois, no domingo, você amanheceu em um hospital, e ele não saiu de lá por todo o dia até que te deram alta.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Depois que saiu do hospital, ele foi me ver em casa. Estava muito cansado e triste... Ele ficou muito afetado por vê-la de cama. O pobre acabou dormindo sobre minhas pernas enquanto conversávamos na sala... Devo confessar — se aproximou de mim com cumplicidade — que tive dor nas costas à noite por ficar muitas horas com sua cabeça no meu colo, mas valeu a pena. Eu também estou apaixonada por ele, Bella. Talvez se pergunte por que venho te dizer tudo isso.

— Na verdade, sim.

— Bom... — me deu um sorriso bonito e sincero. — Eu sei que você não é a irmã de Edward, mas é a mais próxima dele. É muito bonito de ver vocês dois juntos. Se completam muito bem. Eu nunca tive um amigo assim e te invejo... Mas também sei que se não tiver sua aprovação, é certo que eu terei problemas com Edward. Sou uma garota, Bella, e sabemos como conduzir as coisas. Edward confia cegamente em você. O que você disser, para ele será lei.

— Eu gosto muito dele e quero que tome as decisões corretas. Isso é tudo.

— Você tem vergonha de aceitar, mas está bem, não reconheça diante de mim que Edward te idolatra tanto quanto você a ele. — Suspirou enquanto olhava do outro lado da sala. Segui seu olhar para encontrar Edward conversando com Eric. — Eu gosto dele, Bella, e esta relação é importante para mim. Não vou machucá-lo por que sei que ele esteve muito tempo sem namorada depois daquela garota que quebrou seu coração e sei que se eu chegar a quebrá-lo, mesmo que você seja pequena, me dará o que eu mereço.

— Acredito que estamos nos entendendo — disse, rindo.

— Exato, entendo os riscos ao me envolver com os Cullen... — ficou em pé. — Apenas queria que soubesse que venho em missão de paz. Só quero fazê-lo feliz... Amigas? — me ofereceu a mão.

— No momento, somos mais que conhecidas, mas menos que amigas. O que você acha?

— Gosto da sua honestidade — apertou minha mão.

Deu a volta para sair.

— Tanya...

"_NEM PENSE NISSO"_

— Fale – virou-se.

Fique quieta, Bella!

— Me fale como foi que Edward pediu para você ser sua namorada — me encarou, interrogante. — A verdade é que não o imagino como o Príncipe Encantado.

Simples palavras a fizeram voltar para o meu assento.

— Foi muito lindo. Me avisou que não podíamos sair porque você tinha um problema. E após estar saindo, ele voltou e do nada me pegou nos braços e me beijou...

Escutei toda a conversa revivendo as imagens em minha mente, sentindo o amor que Tanya emanava por ele, a sinceridade, a emoção e o rubor em suas bochechas.

Maldita sortuda!

— Deve ter sido lindo de ver — minha voz tinha baixado muito até converter-se em um murmúrio, mas se falasse mais alto, certeza que ela perceberia minha voz estridente.

— Foi lindo. Para mim, o melhor dia de minha vida. Nunca vou esquecer este sábado.

— Nem eu — disse mais para mim mesma.

— Bella, não fique triste. Você não gosta de saber que eu consegui, finalmente, tirar o lado romântico de Edward? — disse em tom de brincadeira para me fazer sorrir.

— Claro — sorri. — Eu gostei de saber que ele, sim, pode ser feliz.

— Ele sim? Quem não? Você? — me espiou cuidadosamente — Você está apaixonada.

Meu corpo estremeceu.

"_Sim, pelo seu namorado"_

— Sim, mas não sou correspondida.

— Ai, Bella, mas não se sinta mal. Talvez tenha uma oportunidade.

— Não acredito. Ele é, tipo, proibido.

— Oh, por Deus, Bella — se aproximou para que ninguém a escutasse. — Está apaixonada por alguém casado?

Meus olhos se abriram como pratos. É claro que não era casado. Se fosse casado eu estaria estirada em minha cama, sem levantar... Mas era mais fácil do que dizer que amava meu amigo que era seu namorado.

— Por favor, não fale nada.

— Claro que não, Bella... Agora entendo a atitude de Edward.

— Que atitude?

— Me disse que estava preocupado com você, Bella... Ele e você têm um relacionamento? Me refiro ao casado...

— Não...

— Você quer que isso mude?

— Não sei. Ele não é livre, então realmente não sei o que quero agora.

— Bella, afaste-se dele. Se ele está casado, é como você disse: proibido.

— Eu o amo muito.

— É muito complicado.

— Apenas, por favor, não quero que diga nada disso a Edward. Digamos que ele não é muito favorável à pessoa que amo.

— Claro que não direi nada, mesmo que entenda a atitude dele. Talvez esse cara só queira se aproveitar de você.

Fiquei horrorizada.

— Bella, me deixe ser sincera com você já que me deu uma brecha para falar disso... Se um homem casado quer algo com você, ou melhor, se te quer de verdade, nunca prestaria atenção em você, porque ele sabe que não é livre. Perdoe-me por ser tão cruel, mas talvez ele só se aproxime de você para levá-la para a cama.

— Tanya, eu entendo. E mesmo que não espero que isso aconteça, ele não me verá e, em algum momento, o esquecerei.

Edward nunca me faria algo assim em sua vida!

— Se cuide, Bella. Não vá se machucar em uma relação que não terá nada bom. Você também merece um cara que goste tanto de você como Edward gosta de mim.

— Quem sabe este cara está se escondendo de mim.

Interrompemos nossa conversa porque o senhor Banner entrou e começou a explicar a matéria do dia, que obviamente não me interessava em nada.

Passei minha hora analisando cada frase de Tanya, cada coisa que ela disse, como falou dele e o pior é que ela era agradável comigo.

"_Você é um fracasso como garota que rouba namorados"_

Suspirei resignada. Nem eu me apoiava.

Recolhi meus livros quando a aula terminou, pensando na tortura que seria a Educação Física. Eu gostava da matéria, mas não me restava muito do bom humor com o qual eu acordei. Me sentia como um brinquedo de Toy Story (6), tentando guardar todas as forças possíveis que me restavam.

— Podemos conversar um momento? — Edward me interceptou quando estava prestes a ficar em pé.

— Bem agora?

— Apenas um minuto.

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a me acomodar em meu assento. Ele apoiou suas mãos na mesa e suspirou, gastando o tempo até que a sala ficasse vazia. Fechou a porta.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntei confusa.

— Não... Bem, sim — duvidou um momento.

Sem mais, me pegou em seus braços e me apertou contra ele, me abraçando tão forte que eu me sentia quebrar. Mas não disse nada. Eu estava onde deveria sempre estar: em seus braços.

Me soltou para pegar meu rosto entre suas mãos. Delicadamente limpou as lágrimas que sequer senti quando saíram dos meus olhos.

— Me perdoe, Bella.

— Por que, meu menino? — disse acariciando sua mão que estava em minha bochecha.

— Porque eu fui muito apressando em me mostrar com Tanya diante de você. Eu vi sua expressão... Bella, eu te conheço quase mais que a mim mesmo, eu vi sua dor e suas lágrimas caladas na hora do almoço.

— Mas concordamos que ninguém morre disso — usei um tom conciliador. Uma parte de mim odiava Edward por me rejeitar, mas havia uma parte maior que o amava tanto que não queria vê-lo sofrer, nem sentir-se mal por qualquer motivo.

— Eu sei, pequena, mas o lugar de Jasper é meu. Eu que devo consolá-la. Eu que devo cuidar de você... Eu quero consertar seu coração quebrado.

— Edward, você sabe como consertá-lo — sussurrei.

— Bella, minha resposta segue sendo "Não".

Edward pisou sobre meu coração despedaçado no chão e pulou em cima deixando-o em cacos bem pequenos.

— Então você sabe que não pode consertar — tirei suas mãos do meu rosto.

— O que está acontecendo me dói muito. Você não percebe? Que tipo de amiga você é? Eu preciso de você.

— Não diga que sou uma péssima amiga. Eu te amo e você sabe. E ainda assim estou dando uma oportunidade a sua namorada, então não me venha com essa, Edward.

— Mas...

— Mas nada. Você briga comigo e vai encontrar sua namorada, para que te abrace, te console, te beije e que diga que tudo vai ficar bem. E eu?

— Talvez você devesse arrumar um namorado... Ou alguém — soltou as palavras quando me virei.

Voltei em seguida e parei em frente a ele com muitas emoções em ebulição no meu interior.

— É... O que está acontecendo com você? Acredita que eu gosto de você porque é bonito ou o quê?

— Me refiro...

— Sim, eu entendo ao que se refere. Você acha que é um capricho, mas não é um capricho — as lágrimas começaram a sair outra vez. Mesmo que eu tivesse prometido não chorar em frente a ele, suas palavras me machucavam ainda mais — Maldito seja, Edward! — se surpreendeu com minhas palavras. — Eu amo o que há aqui — golpeei seu peito, sobre seu coração. — Eu amo o garoto que me mostrou que sou bonita, que me ajudou a levantar quando cai de bicicleta, amo aquele que bateu no cara que quis avançar o sinal comigo... amo a segurança que você me dá, o amor que tem comigo e a lealdade entre nós dois... E sabe o que mais?

— O quê?

— Escute minhas palavras. Tanya nunca, mas nunca mesmo, vai amá-lo um décimo do que eu te amo e quando você perceber, virá para mim.

— Você parece uma mulher despeitada — disse, bravo.

— Sou uma mulher apaixonada e ferida e isso justifica tudo.

Dei a volta para ir embora. Não estava adiantando nada seguir falando de um tema que não nos levava a nenhum lugar. Deixei umas coisas no meu armário e o resto levei para meu carro. Não ficaria na estúpida última aula. Também a teria com Edward.

Por que chegamos a isso?

Nunca havia gritado deste jeito com ele... Mas não me arrependia. Ele achava que era bobagem e as coisas não eram assim.

Dirigi ultrapassando em muito os limites de velocidade. Estava começando a duvidar da minha moral e bom juízo.

Entrei como uma fera em minha casa, tanto que a senhora Cope, responsável pela limpeza duas vezes por semana, não me dirigiu a palavra.

Bati a porta do meu quarto e gritei tão forte que minha garganta doeu. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de tirar esta dor que oprimia meu peito.

Peguei meu lindo bebê que descansava sobre o divã que tinha no meu quarto e, com sua fina figura em minhas mãos, soube que apenas ele me consolaria.

Meus pais me obrigaram a aprender tocar um instrumento porque às vezes, quando me irritava, preferia ficar quieta para evitar problemas, mas me ensinaram que, através da música, poderia tirar minha frustração. Depois que me acostumei, adotei meu bebê como meu melhor aliado. Meu lindo violino foi presente de Edward em um aniversário. Sabia que seus pais pagaram por ele, mas a ideia de me comprar foi dele. Esse violino dividiu muitas coisas comigo, mas era a primeira vez que compartilhava o "desamor".

Fui à janela do meu quarto para ver a vista que o bosque me oferecia e comecei a tocar.

Um acorde... Dois acordes... As primeiras notas... E depois tomou vida.

_"Winter", de Vivaldi (7)__, _me fez gritar com música o que eu não podia falar, o que eu estava cansada de repetir e o que simplesmente não podia deixar de sentir.

Algumas vezes, a melodia era linda, outras vezes era dura, até que chegou uma hora que meus braços doíam. Apenas me detive quando pequenos braços me envolveram pelas costas.

— Calma, Bella — Alice disse enquanto me liberava de seu abraço e tomava meu bebê para deixá-lo em seu devido lugar.

Como o choro à flor da pele, as bochechas manchadas e o coração partido, me sentia um pouco mais livre.

— Sente-se um pouco e respire — me acomodou sobre minha cama.

"_Sou tão patética que minha amiga, que está em depressão profunda, tem que vir me consolar"_

— Não se preocupe, Alice. De repente choro, mas sozinha volto a me acalmar. Só sinto que a tristeza em mim nunca vai acabar.

— Eu te entendo, amiga. Eu, mais que ninguém, entendo.

— Não é que eu não goste de você, — chupei o nariz — mas, com tudo isso, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Rosalie me mandou uma mensagem e disse que era urgente que nos víssemos em sua casa, mas ela ainda não chegou.

— Para mim, ela só disse que precisávamos conversar. Quem sabe? Está louca... — eu ri.

— Essa é a Rosalie. Esteve louca por toda vida.

Alice ficou em pé e foi até meu computador. Me deixei cair sobre a cama para amenizar um pouco a dor de cabeça que começava a incomodar por causa do choro.

Alice colocou um pouco de música da cantora Nivea ao fundo para me tranquilizar.

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, minha mente ficou em branco, seguindo e sentindo os acordes da música. Me relaxando.

— Não tem nada — escutei minha amiga resmungar.

— O que você está procurando? — girei a cabeça para ver a janela do Facebook aberta em meu computador.

— Nada — me respondeu sem me ver, pensando que eu não notaria que ela lia o perfil de Jasper.

Fiquei de pé e arrastei uma cadeira ao seu lado,

— Alice... Ele nunca vai carregar fotos com ela ou mudará seu _status_ de solteiro para uma relação com ela, nem nada que possa afetá-la. Ela não interessa a ela, mesmo que você não acredite.

— Eu sinto falta dele, mas não posso voltar para ele...

— Entendo seu ponto, pequena. O tempo vai arrumar as coisas para que vocês fiquem juntos ou separados, mas este sabor amargo passará. Você vai ver.

Não me respondeu, apenas suspirou antes de clicar no botão de início. Por pura inércia me fixei no que mostrava sua Linha do Tempo e, para minha desgraça completa, a primeira atualização era:

**Edward Cullen está em um relacionamento sério com Tanya Denali**

— Vá ao perfil de Edward — disse automaticamente.

— Bella, não é necessário. Não há nada para ver ali.

— Sempre que você me nega algo é porque há alguma coisa. Então, ou verei agora com você ou checarei quando você for para sua casa.

— É sério, Bella.

— Agora, Alice — ordenei perdendo a paciência. Meu coração batia descontroladamente.

Dois cliques depois e estávamos no perfil de Edward. Sua foto era a mesma, mas entre as fotos marcadas aparecia uma dele com Tanya, abraçados em uma sala. Talvez eu fosse para o inferno por ser tão invejosa, mas não podia evitar.

— Ele gosta muito dela — afirmei.

— Muito... Sinto muito, Bella, mas não ganharei nada escondendo. Esqueça, Bella. Edward não é para você.

— Ele é para mim, porque é impossível que tanto amor apenas surja em mim para ser machucado. Não aceito, Alice.

Deitei outra vez em minha cama, voltando ao estado desanimado dos últimos dias. Baguncei minha cama e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma simples mensagem.

"**Cisne assassino confirma presença"**

Ergui minha cabeça da cama para checar se Alice estava no perfil de Jasper e, para minha sorte, ela não estava mais. Eu não tinha vontade de pará-la e desconectar o computador da energia. Apenas escutava o rápido digitar de não sei o que ela escrevia.

Cochilei um pouco, esperando Rosalie, mas ela não chegava. E antes de dormir, recebi uma mensagem.

"**Te espero. Atenciosamente, Riquinho Discreto"**

Estúpido Paul. Conseguiu fazer com que eu sorrisse.

De repente, alguém abriu bruscamente a porta do meu quarto, algo bateu em minha cama e escutei o som de saltos abafados pelo carpete. Até que enfim, Rosalie!

Eu ainda escutava a digitação de Alice e não me movi. Ela caminhou até a janela e ficou olhando para fora. Eu a via pelo canto dos meus olhos, que não estavam cobertos.

Olhou para o nada, mas com o cenho franzido. Me acomodei na cama esperando ela tivesse vontade de falar. Outra vez estava adormecendo quando sua voz me assustou.

— Por que, diabos, você não disse nada?

"_Adeus horas de descanso"_

Ninguém respondeu. Entretanto, se escutava as teclas fazendo barulho sob os dedos rápidos de Alice.

Rosalie virou. Merda! Seu olhar era intimidante. Mas do que ela falava? Talvez fosse brigar comigo por estar deprimida. Ela pensava que não valia à pena chorar ou destruir sua vida por ninguém.

Mas uma sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim, sabendo que ela me deixaria desfrutar de minha miséria quando encarou Alice.

— Quando você pensava dizer que está esperando um filho de Jasper?

Me sentei rapidamente, jogando as cobertas por todos os lados, surpreendida pela declaração.

O quarto ficou em silêncio quando Alice virou, horrorizada, para Rosalie e depois para mim.

Seu olhar disse tudo.

Alice vai ser mãe.

Merda! Emmet e Edward vão matar Jasper...

* * *

* Lembram da Bellaciência? Pois bem. Sempre que estiver entre aspas, itálico e centralizado, é a consciência da Bella falando com ou por ela.

**(1) Beetle Cabrio**: É o "novo Fusca", no caso, New Beetle. A versão Cabrio é conversível.

**(2) Don Juan**: o sedutor

**(3) Família Cynster**: personagens centrais dos romances da autora Stephanie Laurens.

**(4) Meninas Malvadas**: Cady Heron (Lindsay Lohan) é uma garota que cresceu na África e sempre estudou em casa, nunca tendo ido a uma escola. Após retornar aos Estados Unidos com seus pais, ela se prepara para iniciar sua vida de estudante, se matriculando em uma escola pública. Logo Cady percebe como a língua venenosa de suas novas colegas pode prejudicar sua vida e, para piorar ainda mais sua situação, Cady se apaixona pelo garoto errado.

**(5) O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo**: Julianne (Julia Roberts) e Michael (Dermot Mulroney) combinaram que, se ambos continuassem solteiros quando completassem 28 anos, se casariam. Quando recebe um telefonema do amigo, às vésperas da fatídica data, anunciando que está prestes a se casar, mas com outra (Cameron Diaz), Julianne se descobre apaixonada por ele e aceita o convite para ser madrinha, mas com segundas intenções.

**(6) Toy Story**: O aniversário de Andy está chegando e os brinquedos estão nervosos. Afinal de contas, eles temem que um novo brinquedo possa substituí-los. Liderados por Woody, um caubói que é também o brinquedo predileto de Andy, eles montam uma escuta que lhes permite saber dos presentes ganhos. Entre eles está Buzz Lightyear, o boneco de um patrulheiro espacial, que logo passa a receber mais atenção do garoto. Isto aos poucos gera ciúmes em Woody, que tenta fazer com que ele caia atrás da cama. Só que o plano dá errado e Buzz cai pela janela. É o início da aventura de Woody, que precisa resgatar Buzz também para limpar sua barra com os outros brinquedos.

**(7) Winter, de Vivadi**: youtu . be / nGdFHJXciAQ (retire os espaços)

* * *

Tenho tanta dó da Bella. E vocês?

Até o próximo domingo!

**Rosa**

* * *

Resposta aos reviews do capítulo anterior

**Jee**: Eu tb amo...

**Flvia**: Eu tb me viciei muito rápido. Esta fic me lembra coisas de minha vida, por isso me identifiquei tanto...

**TatiMend**: A Esme tem uma estória própria ao longo desta fic. É uma mulher forte. Na verdade, os seis pais são muito importantes... Quanto a falta de reviews, não me importa. Não se preocupe. Não é uma razão que me faria deixar de postar ou demorar para postar. Não sou dessas.

: Se prepare para mais emoções conforme os capítulos avançam...

**AnneStewart**: Então deixe sua consulta marcada, porque a depressão virá... rsrsrsr

**Camille cullen**: Com certeza, você vai chorar em breve.

**Natalocas**: A fic é linda msm. Obrigada por ler!

**Evelyn Forni**: A Esme é bastante importante na vida da Bella. Você verá...

**Helayne**: Eu não gosto muito dessas fics que eles demoram para se apaixonar... Mas esta ganhou meu coração tão facilmente...

**AgathaRoesler**: Não sei se eles ficam juntos no final. Você prestou atenção no Prólogo? Algo muito grave aconteceu...


	5. Uma garota tem que fazer

**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo, by Zoalesita**

**Título Traduzido:** Mais bela que o céu

**Autora**: Zoalesita

**Tradutora:** Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Essa história pertence à **Zoalesita**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

_This story belong to _**Zoalesita**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
**__**Vou te escrever a canção mais bonita do mundo,**_

_**voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
**__**vou capturar nossa história somente em um segundo.**_

_**Y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**__**  
E um dia você verá que este louco de pouco se esquece,**_

_**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.  
**__**por mais que passem os longos anos de tua vida.**_

**El día de la despedida  
**_**No dia da despedida**_

**de esta playa de mi vida**_**  
**__**desta praia de minha vida**_

**te hice una promesa:  
**_**te fiz uma promessa:**_

_**volverte a ver así.  
**__**voltar a te ver assim.**_

_**La Playa - La Oreja de Van Gogh (youtu . be / UCRvJ3TFHps)  
**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Uma garota tem que fazer o que uma garota tem que fazer**

Eu posso jurar que fiquei um momento sem respirar, meu enorme quarto ficou em silêncio. Nós três encarávamos umas às outras até que Alice começou a chorar.

Cai quando tentei andar porque tinha as cobertas enroladas nos pés, mas me importei muito pouco com a pancada nos joelhos e cheguei quase me arrastando até a cadeira.

— Não chore, minha menina — a segurei por seus ombros, que tremiam.

Rosalie também se pôs ao seu lado e a abraçou.

— Fique tranquila, Alice — disse em um tom confortante. — Respire e se tranquilize. Você não deve chorar no seu estado.

— É... Que... — Alice não pôde falar nada mais porque teve outro ataque de choro.

A levantamos da cadeira e seguimos para sentar em minha grande cama.

— Como você soube? — perguntei à Rose.

— Tirei minhas conclusões — Alice ergueu a cabeça e a olhou interrogativamente.

— Mas ninguém sabe disso, nem seu irmão.

— Eu sei — Rosalie ficou em pé e ainda estava tensa. — Olha, eu sei que você estava deprimida, porque era óbvio. O idiota do meu irmão te enganou e você gostava muito dele.

— O amava — corrigiu Alice.

— O amava... Ou ama, isso é problema seu. Mas a depressão não causa enjôos, nem vômitos. Mesmo que você tratasse de esconder bem, eu percebi que, às vezes, sutilmente, você levava a mão à boca quando colocávamos certos alimentos por perto, mas hoje te segui até o banheiro e a escutei vomitar. E a conclusão é simples: ou estava grávida ou tinha se tornado bulímica (1), mas considerando que nós três sempre fomos contra a bulimia, então tinha que ser a primeira opção.

— Mas...

— Era normal eu tirar esta conclusão. De nós três, você é a única que não é virgem há muito tempo. Por favor! Entre nós nunca houve segredos. Você e Jasper namoravam há dois meses e sabíamos que vocês eram sexualmente ativos.

A forma de Rosalie falar as coisas sempre era direta. Ela não ficava com rodeios e nisso eu não poderia ir contra. Se ela tivesse me dado a oportunidade eu diria essas mesmas palavras.

— Quando meus pais souberem, vão me matar — agora Alice ficou em pé e começou a caminhar desanimada pelo quarto.

— E seus irmãos matarão Jasper — disse.

Rosalie arfou de surpresa ao se dar conta disso – um era seu namorado, mas o outro era seu irmão.

— Não quero nem pensar nisso — Alice parou em frente à janela olhando para o nada. — Não quero pensar em nada. Gostaria de dormir e nunca mais acordar.

— Cala a boca, Alice Cullen. Não volte a dizer isso nunca mais — levantei exaltada. — Agora tem uma vida dentro de você e você deve ser responsável. Vai soar cruel o que eu direi, mas é a verdade! Se você e Jasper não foram responsáveis, não significa que este bebê tenha culpa.

Lágrimas após lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Alice. Rosalie decidiu sentar no divã pensando em alguma coisa. Certamente, no que ela faria para controlar seu enorme namorado quando ele soubesse da notícia.

— Não sei como contar isso para Jasper. Tenho medo. Nem sequer falamos... Na semana passada, fiz um teste de farmácia, tinha um pressentimento. Na última vez que estive com Jasper não nos cuidamos devidamente.

Alice ficou calada e envergonhada durante uns minutos. Era perceptível por seu olhar fixo no chão.

— Vamos, Alice! Falar de sexo não vai nos afastar — disse nervosa, não pelo tema, mas por toda situação.

— Ele e eu, às vezes, tínhamos relações sem proteção. Ele tirava antes de...

— Por tudo que há de mais sagrado! — Rosalie gritou, com raiva. — Estúpidos! Você não aprendeu nada nas aulas de sexualidade?

— Sim — Alice se defendeu. — E quando fizemos isso foi de comum acordo!

— Está bem — intervim antes que seguissem com a conversa. — Acredito que foi suficiente saber como seu filho foi gerado. Nada vai mudar. Agora o importante é saber o que você fará.

— Eu estava escrevendo um _e-mail_ para Jasper, mas escrevo e apago. Acho que é melhor dizer pessoalmente. — Alice lentamente se deixou cair no chão, puxando e abraçando suas pernas enquanto nos via. — Preciso que vocês vão comigo, eu não posso fazer isso sozinha.

— Tem certeza? É algo que só diz respeito a vocês — disse nervosa.

— Eu não vou poder fazer isso sozinha. Sou capaz de ficar quieta e não falar nada. Nem a vocês duas, que são minhas amigas por toda a vida, eu tinha conseguido dizer.

— Vamos com você. Não sei como isso vai afetar meu irmão — disse Rosalie, mais tranquila.

— Quando você está pensando em falar?

— Vou deixar passar uns dias, mesmo porque não estou pronta. Além disso... — Alice me deu um olhar comedido. — Não sei nem como perguntar, mas... Você tem alguma coisa com Jasper?

— O quê? Você está louca ou o bebê não te deixa respirar bem? — minha voz saiu rouca.

— Eu os tenho visto muito unidos. Se você estiver envolvida com Jasper eu não me oporia.

— Claro que se oporia. Você me mataria! E eu não tenho nada com Jasper. É apenas meu amigo, o adoro e ele tem me dado muito apoio estes dias. Por Deus, mulher! Você ficou louca ou o quê?

— Apenas perguntei.

— Então não pergunte essas coisas. É como se estivesse me ofendendo. Nunca teria nada com Emmet ou com Jasper. É como... eca! – fiz uma careta.

Riu baixinho por causa dos meus gestos loucos.

— Jasper é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu quero, ou melhor, eu necessito dele neste momento, mas não quer dizer que eu o veja como homem. O vejo como amigo.

— Talvez sejam os hormônios da gravidez — Rose se aproximou de Alice até ficar no chão ao lado dela. — Eu amo vocês, garotas. **Se chegar o dia em que tivermos que nos separar eu sofreria muito**, porque vocês têm sido parte transcendental da minha vida. Com isso, quero dizer que estarei com vocês para apoiá-las. Neste momento, você precisa de nós, Alice, e te apoiaremos e teremos certeza que você está bem. Aconteça o que acontecer, Bella e eu estaremos aqui para você.

— Obrigada, meninas. Apenas preciso saber que tudo ficará bem, porque não tenho palavras, ou melhor, não posso pensar em um momento adequado para contar aos meus pais. Ainda que eu não possa esconder para sempre, tenho uns dois meses...

— Já foi ao médico? — perguntei sentando ao lado delas.

— Sim. Há uns dias fui ao ginecologista em Port Angeles. Não podia ir ao hospital aqui, com meu pai tão perto, e me confirmaram o tempo de gestação após um ultrassom.

— Pelo menos, quando você estiver conosco, não vai ter que estar triste, porque nós já amamos nosso primeiro sobrinho, não é, Rose?

— Sim, e já podemos começar a pensar em nomes e coisas que vai precisar. Não se preocupe, Alice — acariciou sua mão. — Sei que sente o mundo pesando em seus ombros, mas você verá como vamos sair desta, porque você não está sozinha.

As horas voaram entre fazer Alice comer e pensar nas muitas coisas que lhe compraríamos. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer compras para meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha. Nem sequer podia imaginar o que seria, mas já o amava pelo simples fato de ter sido feito por Alice e Jasper.

As emoções do dia foram suficientes para me cansar. Mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe dizendo que dormiria cedo porque me sentia exausta e aproveitaria que as garotas já tinham ido para suas casas. Apenas respondeu que chegariam tarde porque meu pai ia buscá-la no trabalho e sairiam para jantar.

Escolhi os "Noturnos", de Chopin (2) em meu _Ipod_ para que me ajudassem a dormir e rapidamente cai nos braços de Morfeu.

Acordei por causa de um rápido toque nas minhas costas, ritmado, quase seguindo as batidas do "Noturno" que tocava ao fundo e que estava clareando a penumbra dos meus sonhos.

Não precisei estar completamente desperta para identificar sobre o que estava adormecida e entender o que era esta deliciosa massagem que dançava em minha coluna vertebral.

— Sua respiração mudou. Eu sinto em meu peito. Isso quer dizer que você já acordou — sua melodiosa voz me embriagou.

É possível amar alguém tanto assim?

Sim!

— Se eu me mover, talvez você já não estará mais aqui — apertei um pouco meu braço sobre seu estômago. — Prefiro tê-lo em sonho que não ter de nenhum jeito.

— Você me tem e você já sabe disso. Estou aqui, Bella, apenas não me pressione. Não quero me afastar de você, mas eu te machuco — sua voz estava tão triste.

— Não — me arrumei um pouco para poder ficar de sua altura. Nossos rostos há centímetros um do outro. — Não fale. — coloquei meus dedos sobre seus lábios. — Não fale de me deixar. Eu prefiro mil vezes vê-lo sem tê-lo, do que não vê-lo e tê-lo. Isso não serve para mim.

— Me perdoe pelo que aconteceu à tarde. Foi insensível de minha parte falar daquele jeito. Às vezes me desespero, porque não sei o que falar. Sinto que agora tenho que cuidar de tudo que vou falar ou fazer para que você não tenha uma péssima imagem de mim, mas eu não posso mais e vim porque precisava de você. Com você me sinto seguro, me sinto em paz e só você me conhece completamente como sou — pegou minha mão entre as suas. — Também precisava saber que você estava bem.

— Estou bem — disse apertando sua mão.

— Agora eu sei, mas se eu não tivesse te visto, não ficaria tranquilo.

— Não quero que você mude, não quero que deixe de ser você mesmo ou que esteja medindo suas palavras. Não quero que esconda seus pensamentos de mim. Eu entendo, ou pelo menos agora, compreendo que você não me ama, não como eu a você, então já não interpretarei erroneamente suas palavras ou atenção.

— Acho que é bom que cheguemos a um meio termo, para o bem de nós dois.

— Sim, é o melhor.

Pelo menos ele não me forçou a retratar o que eu tinha dito à tarde, porque nada no mundo poderia mudar isso. Tanya nunca o amaria como eu – talvez amaria, mas nunca da mesma forma e com a intensidade que eu o amava.

Ficamos em um silêncio agradável por alguns momentos, apenas desfrutando dos minutos de paz entre nós. Eu era feliz sentindo meu peito subir e descer no compasso de sua respiração.

— Edward...

— Fala...

— Você se lembra que há um tempo eu te fiz uma promessa, um pacto de amigos entre nós?

— Sim — riu baixinho. — Prometemos estar juntos para sempre.

— Por que você está rindo?

— Porque não precisamos disso... **Você e eu sempre estaremos juntos de uma forma ou de outra.**

— Eu quero fazer uma promessa de acordo com nossa atual situação.

— Precisa disso?

— Pelo menos para mim, sim, porque eu sempre cumpro minha palavra.

— E qual é a promessa?

Me levantei e ele se endireitou imediatamente. Nos olhamos fixamente uns segundos e já que ele tinha suas pernas recolhidas, me ajeitei com meus braços sobre seus joelhos.

— **Te prometo que nunca vou deixar que nada nos separe**, nem meu amor por você, nem minha necessidade. E se chegarmos ao ponto em que você e eu não podemos estar juntos, **juro que vou fazer até o impossível para consertar isso, mas não deixarei que você sofra mais.**

— Acho que esta promessa me deixa em desvantagem. E o que eu posso te prometer para compensar essa promessa?

— Pode me prometer que quando tiver que usar esta promessa, será atencioso e aceitará, seja quais sejam as consequências... Não se preocupe, nunca vai te afetar. Eu o envolvi nisso e se chegar a ser demais para nós dois, eu te tirarei dessa.

— Não precisamos de promessas, Bella. Você e eu temos uma amizade... — bem nesse momento seu celular tocou nos assustando, porque ele estava na calça. — Desculpe — e respondeu.

Era Tanya, para toda minha fodida desgraça. Quando, por fim, Edward e eu temos um momento em que não estamos chorando, nem brigando ou tensos, ela tem que ligar e arruinar minha perfeita noite de paz.

Talvez fosse um sinal do destino. Talvez e apenas talvez... Eu não queria ver o que o Cosmos, Destino, Karma ou qualquer dessas coisas que dizem que te ajudam a encaminhar seus caminhos, queria me dizer... Talvez também tivesse que lutar contra o que já estava escrito.

Mas nem isso me faria render-me. Eu tinha dentro de mim todas aquelas forças que faltaram aos herois dos filmes. Eu não queria ter que esperar como Matt em "De repente 30" (3) para encontrar meu destino; não queria correr como Julia Roberts em "O casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo" (4) para dizer que o amava; era mais forte que Julia Stiles em "10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você" (5); não tinha medo como Jamie Sullivan em "Um Amor Para Recordar" (6); e estava muito mais pronta que Laney em "Ela É Demais" (7)... Então, supunha que minha história devia ser melhor, mais fácil. Eu saltaria o momento de chorar pelos cantos e pularia logo para o "Felizes para Sempre", mas não contava que ele não me quisesse.

Enquanto Edward seguia falando ao telefone, fiquei em pé e parei diante do espelho de corpo inteiro. Com um pequeno _short_ e blusa de manga curta, o precioso conjunto preto de pijama que eu sempre tinha gostado de como ficava em mim, agora não me fazia sentir tão bonita, forte e cheia de confiança. Estava lutando uma batalha em que minhas amigas não acreditavam em mim. Mesmo que cada "Não" de Edward era um impulso para eu falar _"Tentarei novamente", _algo dentro de minha auto-estima estava quebrando. Não precisei de muito tempo para perceber. Eu não me considerava a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas me considerava bonita, e agora tinha "poréns" para meu nariz, para a forma das minhas sobrancelhas, para minha barriga reta ou minhas pernas que eram muito compridas para o meu corpo.

— Você é bonita — o vi pelo reflexo do espelho, deitado sobre minha cama. Já tinha terminado de falar ao telefone.

— Sua opinião não é objetiva, visto que não pode me ver como mulher, apenas como irmã ou amiga.

Me arrependi de minhas palavras instantaneamente, quando seu belo sorriso desapareceu imediatamente de seu rosto. Ficou em pé para ir embora e uma forte dor latejou em meu peito. Rapidamente corri até ele e o abracei, nos deixando cair na cama.

— Obrigada por dizer que sou bonita.

— Bella, saia de cima. Já vou embora.

— Não — fiz uma careta. — Não vá. Me desculpe pelo que falei. Às vezes falo sem pensar.

— Pensei que estávamos em um meio termo.

— E estamos. Podemos tentar. Por nós dois.

— Será melhor que eu vá para minha casa — tentou tirar meus braços dele, mas eu não deixei.

— Não seja assim. Fique.

— Não — mantinha a cara séria. — Que inferno! Saia, Isabella!

— Eu já disse que não — ri e recorri ao que sabia que ele não resistiria: encaixei delicadamente meus dedos em sua barriga provocando cócegas.

Começamos uma luta na minha cama que acabou em fortes gargalhadas que eram escutadas por todo o quarto. Edward tinha muita cócega para seu próprio bem. Eu estava em cima dele e ele aproveitou para fazer cosquinhas em mim. Amei vê-lo rir tão alegremente depois dos dias que passamos. Tentei escapar dele, mas quando já estava quase saindo da cama, ele puxou meu pé me trazendo de volta à cama, com ele sobre mim.

Meu coração batia descontroladamente, porque era a primeira vez que Edward estava em cima de mim. Normalmente eu era a que estava sobre ele. Mechas de seu cabelo caíam em sua testa e sua respiração era agitada, seu nariz tocava o meu e eu podia jurar que ele me beijaria.

Nunca tinha beijado Edward. Eu dei meu primeiro beijo no único namorado que tive: Mike Newton, um garoto muito bonito para eu andar com ele. Eu gostava dele, não estava apaixonada, mas sentia a emoção do primeiro amor adolescente. Porém, percebi que ele gostava de mim mais do que eu gostava dele. Eu sou uma alma livre, que precisa de espaço. Eu gosto de levar as coisas do meu jeito e sempre me disseram que eu usaria as calças em uma relação.

Edward não me beijou, pelo menos não nos lábios. Senti um doce beijo em minha testa.

— É hora de dormir. Quero que essas olheiras que estão se formando sumam.

— Eu estou horrível, eu sei.

— Não. Você é uma linda princesa, mas está na hora de dormir. Quero ver minha Bella outra vez.

— Não vá. Fique aqui comigo.

— Eu estava pensando em ficar. Já tinha avisado para minha mãe que passaria a noite em sua casa.

— Esme é um amor...

— Sim, um grande amor...

Saiu de cima de mim e eu me enrolei em uma bola no lado oposto. Ele se acomodou em mim, como tantas vezes já tínhamos feito.

— Durma, Bella — disse enquanto acariciava meu cabelo, me fazendo dormir. — O caminho é longo, mas não impossível.

Ainda que fosse apenas dessa forma que eu poderia tê-lo, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto enquanto apertava seus braços com minhas mãos. E ali, onde eu sabia que era meu lugar, acabei dormindo.

No sábado à tarde, me arrumei para ir à festa de Sam. Jeans com blusa xadrez e minhas sapatilhas que nunca faltavam, me maquiei e me penteei. Quando ia sair já estava de noite e minha mãe não tinha voltado do trabalho. Pelo que eu sabia, elas tinham um grande projeto as deixando muito ocupadas.

Minha mãe trabalhava em Port Angeles com Esme e Lilly Hale. As três abriram uma empresa que há muito ajudava com a decoração de casas assim como curadoria de artes e qualquer coisa que cruzasse o caminho. Faziam artesanato e tudo que envolvesse festas. Ao longo dos anos, fizeram boas clientes e por isso tinham um excelente nível de vida. A paixão de meu pai era a justiça, então era Chefe de Polícia, mesmo que por parte de meus avós Swan tivesse herdado algumas empresas das quais recebíamos muito dinheiro extra, entre as quais a Escola de Arte, também em Port Angeles, em que todos nós estudamos em algum momento, mas que, no final, apenas Edward e eu seguimos aperfeiçoando nossas habilidades: eu no violino e Edward no piano.

O lindo crepúsculo me acompanhou até La Push. Pisei no acelerador enquanto pegava o desvio para a Reserva. Estacionei do lado de fora da casa de Sam; Emily e Leah estavam conversando no corredor.

Decidi que não me importava que Edward tivesse saído esta noite com Tanya... "Feliz estúpida Primeira Semana de Namoro". Tanya tão ridícula, Tanya tão piegas, Tanya tão malditamente sortuda de comemorar esse tipo de coisa.

Suspirei devagar e relaxei. Não devia pensar nisso. Eu dedicaria esta noite aos meus amigos e a festejar Sam e rir com todos eles.

Leah assoviou quando sai do carro. A maldita sabia que sempre me envergonhava.

— Idiota, fique quieta — gritei divertida enquanto fechava meu carro.

— O quê? É verdade. Você está muito bonita. Vai provocar um infarto em Jake.

Ri timidamente. Me compadecia que Jake gostasse de mim, não porque ele me envergonhava, nem nada disso. Simplesmente porque eu conhecia este sentimento de amar tanto alguém, de sentir esse amor incondicional, e acendia alguma coisa em mim imaginar que eu despertava isso em alguém.

Os meninos chegaram após sair para comprar cerveja e bebidas, petiscos e o jantar para nós três, que éramos as únicas garotas ali.

Sam foi direto abraçar e dar um sonoro beijo em Emily antes de levar o gelo para a geladeira.

Eu o felicitei e entreguei uma garrafa de _whisky_ de colecionador que trouxe de presente.

— Não devia ter se incomodado. Obrigado — me abraçou fortemente e depois foi arrumar as coisas no quintal dos fundos.

A maioria dos garotos de La Push vivia muito bem. Eles vinham de boas famílias que tinham ido viver em algum momento na cidade grande e, em seguida, alguém tinha construído uma divisão para estar em contato com a natureza. Os pais deles foram voltando à reserva com o passar do tempo, buscando um lugar melhor para os filhos crescerem.

Entre todos, Jake era o que tinha mais dinheiro. Sabia que seu pai tinha uma empresa de alguma coisa, mas realmente nunca conversei com os garotos para saber de onde vinham seus rendimentos.

Em algum momento da noite, me senti livre e desfrutei. Dizer que me liberei é pouco. Ri, brinquei, cantei no karaoke com Jake, disputei um desafio de _shots_ (8) de tequila com Paul e me diverti como há tanto tempo não me divertia.

Eu tinha avisado em casa que não voltaria para dormir, porque sabia que beberia, então não tive que me preocupar com o bafômetro. Só lembro de partes das risadas, brincadeiras, álcool e mais álcool.

Acordei quando a luz bateu no meio da minha cara. Girei meu corpo para me cobrir com o lençol e me dei conta que estava em uma cama que não era minha. Obviamente não esperava estar em minha cama, mas, pelo menos, estar deitada em um sofá ou no pátio.

O teto era branco e as paredes estavam pintadas em uma bonita cor azul. A cama era muito cômoda, mas era o momento de ter um pouco de seriedade e ver onde eu tinha dormido. Levantei e minha cabeça deu voltas. Me deixei cair outra vez na grande cama de casal.

Dei uma olhada no meu corpo. Estava vestida com toda roupa e, ainda que não estivesse em perfeito estado, vítima de uma noite de bebedeira, pelo menos estava bem. Isso queria dizer que não fiz nenhuma estupidez que pudesse me arrepender e que não havia transado com Jake em estado ébrio.

Minhas lembranças não eram boa referência já que não lembrava como cheguei aqui, mas segundo o que Alice me contou, depois de ter sexo com alguém você se sentia bem, relaxada e feliz. Meu corpo não se sentia bem, nem relaxado ou feliz. Tinha uma bela de uma ressaca.

"_Conclusão: nada de sexo"_

Obrigada, Bellaciência.

"_De nada"_

Devia levantar da cama ou então iria tomar um café com a Bellaciência e seria declarada oficialmente louca.

Com calma, fiquei em pé e, dando pequenos passos, sai do quarto. Desci devagar às escadas e encontrei Sarah, a mãe de Jake, na cozinha.

— Bom dia — disse timidamente.

— Boa tarde, Bella — a mãe de Jake me deu um lindo sorriso. — Como você amanheceu?

— Bem, com a típica dor de cabeça, mas bem.

— Vou pegar uns comprimidos, coração. Beba um pouco de suco da geladeira para que seu estômago vá assentando.

Deixou algo cozinhando no fogão e saiu da cozinha. Quando ela saiu, trombou com Rachel, a irmã de Jake.

— Olá, Bella — Rachel também tinha cara de ter passado uma péssima noite.

— Oi — busquei o suco e servi dois copos. — O suco também vai te fazer bem.

— Obrigada, eu preciso mesmo. Ontem foi uma noite louca.

— Nem me fale. Minha cabeça está me matando — disse tomando um gole do meu suco.

— Pelo menos teve um final feliz — disse rindo maliciosamente.

— Oi? — a vi pelo canto do olho.

— Você sabe... — riu. — Meu namorado ainda está dormindo lá em cima. Imagino que você deixou meu irmãozinho esgotado e por isso ele ainda não levantou.

Senti meus olhos se arregalando e, de repente, engasguei com o suco. Corri até a pia e cuspi.

— De que diabos você está falando, Rachel?

Me olhou confusa.

— Como?

— Eu não tive sexo com Jake.

— Não? E como minha mãe os viu entrar juntos e irem direto ao quarto dele quando amanheceu?

— Sua mãe pensou que...

— Quê? Que você teve relações sexuais com Jacob? — assenti. — Sim, ela pensa. Por que você acha que ela não entrou no quarto de Jake para acordá-lo? Porque ela sabia que você estava ali.

— Meu Deus! — me debrucei contra o mármore da mesa do café.

— Hey, querida, não se preocupe. Minha mãe é uma pessoa muito liberal. Te falei que meu namorado está lá em cima e ela sabe.

— Mas...

— Existem muitos tipos de mães. A nossa é das que nos deixa fazer com nossa vida o que melhor nos convier. Sempre nos fez saber que nosso corpo é um presente de Deus e que temos a responsabilidade de cuidar dele. Por exemplo, se eu chegar a me contaminar com alguma coisa ou Jake engravidar uma garota, sabemos que será nossa culpa. De nada serve que seus pais te proíbam de fazer alguma coisa, porque de qualquer forma você fará.

— Rachel — falei séria. — Não fiz sexo com Jake e, por favor, faça com que esta informação chegue de algum jeito até sua mãe.

Corei ao meu limite e sai da cozinha. Fui buscar minha bolsa no quarto de Jacob e o encontrei já em pé arrumando o sofá-cama.

— Olá — me cumprimentou timidamente.

— Oi... Me desculpe por ocupar sua cama. De verdade, não lembro como cheguei aqui — me sentei na cama.

— Eu te trouxe — caminhou até mim e sentou ao meu lado. — A verdade é que os caras ocuparam os lugares na casa de Sam. Então foi melhor que você tenha vindo pra cá do que dormir no pátio ao lado da piscina.

— Obrigada. Foi muito amável de sua parte — ri por me imaginar ali.

— De nada. E você já sabe que quando estiver comigo nunca vai acontecer nada de mal com você.

— Agradeço de verdade.

Pegou minha mão entre a sua, acariciando-a muito delicadamente.

— Bella... Você gostaria de sair para jantar hoje?

— Jake... — fiquei em pé. — É sério. Agradeço pelo que você fez à noite, mas a verdade é que eu não sirvo para você. Não posso corresponder ao que você me oferece.

— Eu sei que você ama o Edward, mas posso ser paciente.

— Não se trata apenas de paciência. O problema para você é que eu não vou deixar de amar Edward, porque eu vou tentar fazê-lo me amar ou que pelo menos me dê uma chance.

— Mas ele não tem namorada?

— Eu sei — disse envergonhada. — Mas não posso lutar contra o que sinto e eu acho que o certo é falar para ele que, de alguma forma, pode funcionar entre nós.

— E o que ele falou?

— Ele me disse que não mudará de opinião — declarei com tristeza enquanto pegava minhas chaves e celular no criado-mudo. — Mas isso não significa que eu me dei por vencida. Talvez ele apenas não tenha se dado conta que seu caminho é comigo.

— Então você entende que você e eu estamos na mesma situação... Com a diferença de que não tem ninguém atrás de mim e que eu te ofereço tudo, Bella. Você está solteira, Edward não. Talvez você não queira perceber que seu caminho é comigo.

— Sabe? É melhor que eu vá embora. Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

— Não fique brava — me deteve antes que eu saísse do quarto. — Não te pedirei nada, seguirei ao seu lado. Já esperei tanto tempo por você, Bella, que esperar mais um pouco para que se dê conta não vai me machucar.

— Nos vemos depois.

E sai do cômodo. Encontrei com Sarah, que me convidou para comer, mas eu disse que estava tarde, já que passava das 15h e teria que ir para casa.

Sam morava em frente à Jacob, então, atravessei à duras penas arrastando minha ressaca para chegar ao meu carro.

Conduzi até em casa com calma, enquanto pensava no que Jake me disse. Talvez eu não quisesse ver meu verdadeiro caminho.

Passadas umas semanas, minha relação com Edward fui retomando seu caminho. Tanya sentava conosco e acabei me acostumando à sua presença. A mulher não me fazia nada de mal, então não teria por que destratá-la.

Era questão de superar uma parte da situação. Ela gostava dele e isso, de alguma maneira, me dava um pouco de paz, por assim dizer. Pelo menos ele não estava com uma vadia sem coração.

Deixei de chorar quatro dias depois e sai com Jake para tomar um café – algo simples, comum. Não teve beijo nem abraços nem nada, apenas um café. De um jeito egoísta, eu precisava saber ou sentir que alguém neste mundo me amava...

Depois desse dia, me senti um pouco melhor. Estava menos estressada e, mesmo que uma grande parte de mim sofria, já não era tão notável.

Uns aprendem a viver com algumas coisas; outros simplesmente aprendem a escondê-las.

Precisou passar mais duas semanas para que Alice se animasse a conversar com Jasper. O encontrou em um parque de Port Angeles para falar. Meu pobre amigo ficou muito feliz, porque pensava que, por fim, Alice se animaria a reatar o relacionamento deles.

Ele se surpreendeu muito ao nos ver ali, sentadas no banco, cada uma em um lado de Alice. Ele se sentou no banco da frente e imediatamente soube que algo não estava bem.

— Estou grávida — disse, de repente.

Jasper abriu os olhos, chocado. Ele só conseguiu pronunciar alguma palavra depois de cinco longos e eternos minutos.

— Não se preocupe. Nós vamos sair juntos disso — ele mostrou uma serenidade muito grande, ainda que bastava um só olhar para notar que ele estava morrendo de medo, mas não deixou que Alice percebesse.

Já que Alice havia decidido contar tudo, Rose e eu demos uns momentos sozinhos a eles. Eles precisavam conversar, tomar decisões. Além disso, Alice tinha uma consulta com seu ginecologista e pediria que Jazz a acompanhasse. Já tínhamos combinado que quando ela quisesse ir embora, nos avisaria pelo celular.

Fomos procurar uma loja de artigos para bebês que tínhamos visto em uma visita anterior ao Porto.

Selecionamos cuidadosamente coisas que pudesses servir ao bebê, qualquer que fosse seu sexo. Muitas roupas em tons de amarelo e branco, chupetas e brinquedos - o tipo de coisas que poderíamos guardar em sacolas e ninguém perceberia que tínhamos escondido mais do que roupa.

Já tínhamos terminado quando nosso celular tocou com uma mensagem de Alice avisando que nos esperava perto do consultório do médico.

Cada uma de nós carregava duas sacolas grandes decoradas com desenhos de letras, ursinhos de pelúcia e um grande rosto de bebê – teríamos que trocar essas sacolas no carro antes de chegar em casa.

Estávamos há cinco quadras do consultório, mas entre o consultório e a loja de bebês ficava o local onde nossas mães estavam, então tivemos que dar a volta nos quarteirões para chegar ao ginecologista. Íamos tão entretidas que gritamos de susto quando nos seguraram pelos braços e nos abraçaram. Mas a surpresa foi maior quando vimos que os culpados do susto eram Emmet e Edward.

— Olá, lindas garotas — Emmet cumprimentou-nos.

— Olá, minha vida — Rosalie disse com segurança, mas rapidamente escondeu as mãos atrás das costas para ocultar as sacolas, gesto que imitei.

— O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui? Pensei que estariam o dia todo em casa com Edward...

— Nos entediamos — disse Edward. — Viemos buscar filmes e jogos na locadora.

A locadora estava localizada na Rua Lincoln; na esquina desta quadra ficava a Sexta Rua, que era onde Alice e Jasper estavam.

— Ah! Bom, garotos, que vocês fiquem bem — Rose se despediu. — Nós temos que fazer muitas compras.

— Te ligo à noite, amor — Emmet deu um sonoro beijo em Rosalie e Edward me deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha.

Neste momento, eu não dava a mínima para Edward, só queria que ele fosse embora para salvar a bunda de Alice.

Rose e eu demos a volta para ir embora, satisfeitas que tudo deu certo.

— Por que vocês têm sacolas de uma loja de artigos de bebês? — Emmet perguntou às nossas costas.

— São apenas compras...

— Não conhecemos ninguém que tenha bebês.

— Bom... — nos viramos para vê-los e seus olhares estavam longe de ser inocentes. Claro que tinha algo estranho se nós duas estávamos comprando coisas de bebês! Nunca tivemos um! — São apenas compras.

— Sim — disse Edward. — Mas as pessoas compram coisas que vão usar — levantou sua sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

— São para uma amiga... Um presente — afirmei.

— Que amiga? — Emmet perguntou sério.

— Uma amiga que vocês não conhecem...

— Rosalie, namoramos há mais de três anos e eu conheço todas as suas amigas.

— Mas esta não.

Edward apenas observava o diálogo de seu irmão com a namorada e eu conhecia tão bem meu amor que sabia que sua cabeça estava trabalhando em algo.

— Onde está Alice? — perguntou, por fim.

— Em uma loja.

— Qual loja?

— Uma... De outra rua, vendo vestidos — nem eu acreditei em minha voz.

Rosalie seguia enrolando Emmet com a história da amiga, mas Edward me encarava fixamente, esperando que eu fizesse o que eu sabia que ele esperava: que acomodasse o meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Esse era o sinal para que ele soubesse que eu mentia.

Usei toda minha força de vontade para não fazer isso e justo quando ia me render, vi Alice e Jasper atrás dos garotos. Vinham abraçados ao final da rua.

Edward era um grande observador e viu meu olhar perdido atrás dele.

Às vezes, as coisas acontecem em questão de milésimos de segundos.

Às vezes, você pode ter muitas ideias antes de piscar.

Decidi tão rápido quanto o vi. Vi em câmera lenta a perfeita mandíbula de Edward que começava a girar para a esquerda para olhar para trás.

Nem sequer pensei.

Nem sequer raciocinei.

Apenas fiz a coisa mais estúpida da minha vida.

Fiquei de ponta de pés e o beijei...

* * *

**(1) bulimia:** transtorno alimentar que se caracteriza pela ingestão de uma grande quantidade de alimentos, geralmente ricos em calorias, seguida por métodos compensatórios, como uso de laxantes ou diuréticos, a prática de exercícios físicos intensos ou a indução do vômito.

**(2) "Noturnos", de Chopin:** youtu . be / V60USaluxGA – retire os espaços

**(3) "De repente 30":** Jenna Rink (Christa B. Allen) é uma garota que está descontente com sua própria idade, já que seus colegas mais populares da escola não lhe dão atenção, seus pais ficam sempre no seu pé e o garoto por quem está apaixonada nem sabe que ela existe. A única amizade que Jenna possui é Matt Flamhaff (Sean Marquette), seu vizinho. Para tentar reverter a situação Jenna decide por ter uma grande festa para o seu 13º aniversário, convidando todos os adolescentes que conhece. Porém o que deveria ser sua consagração se transforma num grande desastre, após Jenna ser trancada em um armário devido a uma brincadeira e ser completamente esquecida pelos demais presentes na festa. Triste, Jenna faz um pedido: virar adulta de repente, para ter a vida com que sempre sonhou. O pedido milagrosamente se torna realidade e, no dia seguinte, Jenna (Jennifer Garner) desperta em 2004 e com 30 anos de idade. De início Jenna fica assustada com as novidades de sua vida, mas aos poucos fica cada vez mais encantada por ter se tornado tudo aquilo que sempre sonhou ser. Porém, quando tenta reencontrar Matt (Mark Ruffalo), Jenna descobre que perdeu contato com ele há vários anos e que agora ele está prestes a se casar.

**(4) "O casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo": **Julianne (Julia Roberts) e Michael (Dermot Mulroney) combinaram que, se ambos continuassem solteiros quando completassem 28 anos, se casariam. Quando recebe um telefonema do amigo, às vésperas da fatídica data, anunciando que está prestes a se casar, mas com outra (Cameron Diaz), Julianne se descobre apaixonada por ele e aceita o convite para ser madrinha, mas com segundas intenções.

**(5) "10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você":** A situação está tensa na cada dos Stratford. Bianca (Larisa Oleynik) não vê a hora de arranjar um namorado, mas seu pai (Larry Miller) não permite que ela saia com garotos. Após muita insistência, o pai toma uma resolução: Bianca pode namorar, desde que sua irmã, Katharina (Julia Stiles), namore também. Só que Katharina é uma verdadeira megera, que não tem amigos na escola nem em lugar algum. Para resolver a questão, Cameron (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), apaixonado por Bianca, resolve custear Patrick Verona (Heath Ledger) na tentativa de fazer com que Katharina se apaixone por ele.

**(6) "Um Amor Para Recordar":** Em plenos anos 90, Landon Carter (Shane West) é punido por ter feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto em sua escola. Como punição ele é encarregado de participar de uma peça teatral, que está sendo montada na escola. É quando ele conhece Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore), uma jovem estudante de uma escola pobre. Com o tempo Landon acaba se apaixonando por Jamie que, por razões pessoais, faz de tudo para escapar de seu assédio.

**(7) "Ela É Demais":** Em uma escola secundária de Los Angeles, Zach Siler (Freddie Prinze Jr.) é o jovem mais popular. Ele namora Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe), uma rica esnobe que é bastante badalada. Quando Taylor dispensa Zach para ficar com Brock Hudson (Matthew Lilard), um ator de televisão de terceira categoria, Zack aposta com um amigo que qualquer garota que ele namore se tornará a rainha do baile. A escolhida é Laney Boggs (Rachael Leigh Cook), que é estranha e inacessível, e Zack só tem seis semanas para conquistá-la e modificá-la. Esta tarefa se mostra bastante difícil, mas gradativamente Zach se envolve com Laney, que agora se mostra muito mais bela.

**(8) Desafio de **_**shots**_: Shot é uma dose única, de qualquer bebida, num copo pequeno. Então eles disputaram quem bebia mais.

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

Só eu que fico irritada com a forma como o Edward age? Tenho vontade de dar uma boa chinelada nele...

Bom, vocês já repararam que todos os capítulos têm alguns trechos em negrito? O que posso dizer é que são dicas do que vai acontecer no futuro dos nossos queridos... Sei que não é muito, mas têm a ver, à longo prazo, com o Prólogo. Lembram que houve um ataque terrorista? Que o presidente dos Estados Unidos fez uma declaração à nação? Não é 11 de setembro de 2001. É bem mais recente!

Um conselho? Estoquem lenços para o que está chegando...

Até a próxima semana!

**Rosa**


	6. Somos as peças de um quebra-cabeças

**Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo, by Zoalesita**

**Título Traduzido:** Mais bela que o céu

**Autora**: Zoalesita

**Tradutora**: Rosa Scarcela

**Sinopse:** Te amo... Meu coração se partiu em pedaços quando ele disse "Eu não"... mas ainda assim decidi lutar por um amor que já tinha dona. E me perdi no caminho enquanto tentava fazer com que Edward visse o quanto eu o amava. A amizade em sua expressão mais real: o amor...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Essa história pertence à **Zoalesita**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._

_This story belong to _**Zoalesita**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta história pertenece a __**Zoalesita**__ que me permite hacer la traducción. Los personages pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"Talvez, o príncipe em armadura brilhante por quem me apaixonei, não seja mais que um idiota envolto em papel alumínio"

_**ANÔNIMO**_

* * *

_**Amarte a ti.  
**_**Amar você.**

_**Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro.  
**_**É a embaixada de um instante no meu cérebro.**

_**Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.  
**_**É também ter te odiado um par de vezes.**

_**Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos,  
**_**Amar você é um absurdo e nós sabemos,  
**_**  
y así será... mientras nos dure…  
**_**e assim será, enquanto dure...**

_**ELISA / RICARDO ARJONA (youtu . be / q-7Mb3dfZbg **_– _retire os espaços__**)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Somos as peças de um quebra-cabeças**

**BPOV**

Cinco... Dez... Seus lábios duvidando... Quinze... Dezessete segundos depois, Edward me separou dele.

Meu coração batia tão forte que poderia jurar que Edward o escutava. Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. O beijei. Tinha mandado para o inferno todos esses pequenos avanços que havíamos dado.

Seu olhar fixo em mim, nem uma palavra, nem um sorriso. Preferia que ele me xingasse ou empurasse. Preferia mil vezes que Edward beijasse Tanya do que ver como ele levava a mão à boca para limpar meu beijo.

"_Lá se vai outro pedaço de nosso coração"_

— O que...? — ficou em silêncio enquanto me olhava. Essa calma não era boa. Quando ele estava extremamente bravo comigo sempre mantinha essa calma porque se controlava. — Pensei que estávamos em um meio termo — disse entre dentes.

Me virei para ver Rosalie e Emmet que me encaravam como se eu tivesse ficado louca. Procurei Alice com meu olhar, mas eles já tinham desaparecido da rua. Pelo menos, algo bom no meio disso.

— E estamos — respondi quando voltei a vê-lo.

— Este não é nenhum maldito meio termo. Você acaba de me _beijar_ — passou a mão no cabelo, exasperado. — Eu disse que não quero me afastar de você...

— Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? — o interrompi. Não podia deixar que ele seguisse com isso, não essa lembrança. — Vai se foder!

— Bella! — Rosalie gritou.

— O que, Rosalie? — minha voz saía cada vez mais forte. — É a verdade. Se ele quer se afastar de mim, que faça!

— Se controle, Isabella! Estamos no meio da rua — Edward pegou meu braço para me acalmar.

— Não quero me controlar, não vou me controlar. Te beijei porque quis, porque me deu vontade! Vou embora agora mesmo. E quem garante que não vou morrer pelo caminho? Que batam no meu carro? O que alguém abuse de mim? Quem?

— Você está saindo do contexto da briga.

— Não tenho medo, Edward. Você vai deixar falar comigo? — ergui uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o. — Faça isso. Não fale mais comigo, faça como se nada tivesse acontecido. Faça como se não fôssemos amigos. Faça o que você acha que é melhor para você. Você limpou o beijo! Foi tão ruim assim?

— Já conversamos sobre isso — me puxou para o lado e encurralou-me contra a parede para que ninguém mais escutasse nossa conversa. — Eu gosto dela. É muito difícil que você entenda?

— Muito.

— Existem muitos homens lá fora. Eu não sou o escolhido para você. Por que não entende?

— Apenas me diga uma coisa, Edward. Fui eu ou em algum momento do micro pequeno beijo que demos você me correspondeu? Senti seus lábios movendo ligeiramente. Ou imaginei?

— Foi um impulso — respondeu depois de um interminável momento.

— Perfeito — aguentei minhas lágrimas e minha voz se manteve tranquila. — Então é melhor que eu vá embora. Tenho que procurar um.

— Um o quê? — perguntou com dúvida em sua voz.

— Um homem. Você não disso isso? Pois é perfeito. Vou seguir sua indicação — suas mãos apertaram meus braços firmemente. — Vou procurar um para passar a noite. Vou procurar um que me faça esquecer por um momento que no meu mundo só existe você.

— Se você fizer essa estupidez...

— O que vai acontecer? No máximo, você pode me aconselhar a me cuidar para não engravidar, mas, além disso, NADA. Você é apenas meu amigo e eu sou uma mulher livre.

— Maldita seja. Por que sempre temos que terminar mal?

— Me deixe em paz — me soltei de seu aperto. — Vamos, Rosalie!

Empreendi minha caminhada até umas ruas ao norte. Quando me afastasse deles – dele –, tudo estaria bem.

Recebi uma mensagem de Alice dizendo que me esperava no carro.

— O que você fez? — Rosalie se posicionou ao meu lado, preocupada.

— Eu o beijei. Final de conversa.

— Mas...

— Mas nada. Eu não quero mais dar explicações de tudo o que faço. Estou cansada! É minha ferrada vida e se eu quero me prender a alguém que não me ama, em algum momento me darei conta que as coisas são assim, mas neste momento não posso fazer meu coração podre entender que não está certo o que estamos fazendo.

— Eu só ia te dizer que estou surpresa e muito orgulhosa de você. Você é loucamente valente e te admiro, mesmo que não aprove, porque acho que você está se machucando.

— Obrigada — seguimos caminhando. Quem dera a loja estivesse aberta. — Alice disse que nos espera no carro, já posso adiantar. Vou apenas comprar umas coisas — entreguei as chaves do meu carro.

— Claro... Onde você está indo?

— Preciso comprar umas coisas.

— Não demore — me deu um rápido abraço e dirigiu-se para a próxima esquina virando à esquerda.

Caminhei mais duas quadras até que cheguei à loja que procurava. Escolhi tudo que vi na minha frente, muitas cores, pinturas, linhas e agulhas.

"_Muito bem, Bella. Vamos fazer algo por você"_

Na mesma loja de artesanato, encontrei uns _shorts_ pretos que combinariam com o que eu procurava e uma blusa branca. Escolhi entre as notas de minha carteira e precisei pegar uma de alto valor para pagar por tudo que havia comprado.

Sai dali como o diabo foge da cruz. Neste momento, não queria pensar em Edward e seu beijo. Era algo que pertencia somente a mim. Esse beijo era meu sempre e para sempre e Edward não poderia estragar tudo com suas acusações.

As garotas e Jasper estavam escutando música no meu carro quando os alcancei.

— Obrigada — Alice me abraçou do banco traseiro quando sentei no assento do carona. — Você me salvou.

— De nada, pequena.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Jasper.

— Sim, e não quero mais falar disso. Melhor me dizerem como está meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

— Completo três meses em três dias... E parece que é uma menina.

O carro se encheu de gritos meus e de Rosalie. Jasper apenas ligou o veículo e começamos a andar rumo a Forks. Ia pensativo, mas aparentava estar tranquilo como há muito tempo não se via.

Talvez, algo dentro de nós sabe quando o amor é verdadeiro e por isso ele se sente assim. Porque sabe que Alice, mesmo louca como é, é seu amor verdadeiro.

— E vocês? — deixei a pergunta no ar.

— Nós? Conversamos — começou Alice. — E chegamos a um Acordo de Paz para o bem de nosso bebê. Não vamos reatar, mas trataremos de consertar tudo o que nos machuca.

Jasper não se moveu nem um centímetro; seguiu concentrado na rodovia.

Depois de parabenizarmos os dois pelo bebê, Rosalie e Alice permaneceram falando sobre coisas e nomes. Eu me acomodei com minhas sacolas e se elas viram, preferiram não perguntar. Eu estava em um humor muito sensível e qualquer coisa me derrubaria.

Deixei Jazz e Rose em sua casa e depois fui levar Alice. Nem sequer desci. A deixei na varanda e fui embora.

Em minha casa, peguei uma pequena mochila e coloquei algumas peças de roupa e maquiagem. Meu pai estava em casa e eu avisei que estaria na casa de Jacob e, provavelmente, ficaria por lá.

Para meu pai não tinha problema. Ele era amigo de Billy e, sobretudo, sabia que Rachel vivia na mesma casa, ainda que eu não soubesse se meus pais estavam cientes do quanto seus amigos eram liberais.

Quando cheguei à casa de Jake, sua mãe Sarah estava ocupada trabalhando no jardim.

— Espero que você não fique incomodada por eu estar invadindo sua casa — eu disse, assustando-a.

— Bella! — se levantou para me cumprimentar. — Claro que não, filha — olhou minha mochila. — Mas não me diga que você ia sair com as meninas, porque elas acabaram de partir.

— Quais meninas?

— Leah, Rachel e Emily foram a uma festa.

— Não se preocupe. Não venho por causa delas. Venho por Jacob.

— Sendo assim, entre. Ele está em seu quarto com Seth. Eles dois não quiseram sair com os demais e acho que estão jogando _videogame_, essa coisa que come o cérebro — levantou as mãos, exasperada, como qualquer outra mãe.

— Obrigada. Nos vemos daqui há pouco — caminhei até a casa. — Não incomoda mesmo que eu fique?

— Claro que não, Bella. Esta é sua casa — respondeu outra vez em meio às plantas.

A mãe de Jake era muito legal.

Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus e bati rapidamente na porta. Seth respondeu do outro lado.

Os dois estavam parados em frente à TV, jogando _Playstation 3_, que era uma das coisas mais caras que Jacob tinha. É um menino mesmo. A coisa mais valiosa para ele é um carro ou um _videogame_.

— Olá.

Enquanto os saudei, Jacob soltou seu controle e me olhou surpreso – obviamente não me esperava aqui. Seth se aproveitou do momento e venceu a partida de FIFA (1).

— Oi, Bella — se aproximou de mim. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Está tudo tranquilo, Jake. Apenas vim visitar e ver se você pode me ajudar.

— Com o quê?

— Trouxe algumas coisas — levantei as sacolas que trazia em mãos. — Penso em ir com vocês ao Serviço Comunitário amanhã.

— Isso é incrível, mas não me diga que você quer que eu te ajude a costurar sua fantasia?

— Sim! Por favor — fiz minha melhor interpretação de palhacinha triste.

— Não me faça isso. Sou mau — sentenciou fazendo aumentar minha careta. — Bella... — suspirou. — Tudo bem, eu ajudarei, mas não serei responsável pelos resultados.

— Não se preocupe. Confio em você. Além disso, apenas quero que me dê algumas ideias ou me diga se ficou bom ou não.

— Tudo bem — sorriu tão lindo que, por um milésimo de segundo, cheguei a me perguntar como seria amar outro homem.

— Seth! Você também vai nos ajudar? — perguntei.

— Esqueça. Não conte comigo. Vou continuar jogando.

— Não se preocupe. Nós fazemos — gritei. — E quando terminarmos, vou chutar sua bunda no _Play_, Seth.

Apenas riu e me ignorou. Jacob trouxe de algum lugar de sua casa uma mesa dobrável e a colocou perto da cama para nos apoiarmos.

Minha fantasia ficou melhor do que eu tinha imaginado. Não era nada de outro mundo. Era um macacão (2) de cetim rosa mexicano (3) e todo contorno da saia tinha pedaços de tule, deixando-a armada. Costurei uma estrela de lantejoulas sobre meu peito.

Depois que Jacob cortou os dedos duas vezes e uma pequena mancha de sangue no vestido foi coberta com mais tule colorido, meu vestido ficou perfeito.

A mãe de Jacob nos trouxe pizza para o jantar e eu joguei com Seth como, de fato, pensava em fazê-lo e, de fato, ganhei.

Eu era uma garota, mas por algum motivo Edward me considerava sua amiga. Eu não era das típicas frágeis. NÃO! Eu gostava de adrenalina e das coisas fortes, gostava das lutas, do futebol, do futebol americano e dos carros. Além disso, era boa com os _videogames_.

Sou o tipo de mulher feminina, mas com um espírito de menino, ou pelo menos, era isso que Edward dizia.

O que ele estaria fazendo?

Estava pensando em mim?

Estaria com ela?

Ele realmente pensará que eu vou procurar alguém para esquecê-lo?

Ridículo! Isso não vai acontecer. Pelo menos, não agora.

Deixei de pensar em besteiras e me acomodei no sofá-cama de Jake para vê-los jogar e foi um excelente momento para dormir em paz.

Acordei com o alarme do celular às 7h e outra vez estava na cama de Jake e ele no sofá-cama.

Me levantei e tomei banho, pegando o short e a camiseta que comprei ontem para vestir hoje junto com minha fantasia de palhacinha.

Quando sai com o cabelo molhado, Jake estava sentado na cama já arrumada. Ele ficava muito bonito ao acabar de acordar, todo perdido.

— Bom dia — disse com um sorriso.

Apenas me olhou com seu olhar interrogante, ou melhor, sonolento.

Foi buscar algo em seu armário e eu parei em frente à penteadeira para pentear os cabelos e me maquiar.

— Bom dia — à caminho do banheiro, parou ao meu lado beijando meu cabelo úmido. — Ainda é de madrugada — e se trancou no banheiro.

Ri dele e o escutei grunhir no banheiro.

Aproveitei que ele já tinha levantado para abrir as cortinas e janelas permitindo a entrada de ar fresco. Depois, segui com a árdua tarefa de pentear-me como não fazia há anos, desde que frequentava o Ensino Fundamental.

Fiz dois rabos altos e deixei que os cachos caíssem como longas cascatas. Eu parecia e me sentia especial. Não tinha franja, então meu rosto estava descoberto.

— Agora sim, já estou como novo — Jake saiu vestido com uma calça cargo e uma camiseta preta combinando. — Vou buscar minha fantasia. Ontem minha mãe colocou na máquina de lavar. O que você quer comer no café da manhã?

— Na verdade, qualquer coisa está bem. Você sabe que meu estômago de menino aceita de tudo.

— Certo — disse entre risadas. — Vou ver o que temos para comer. Te espero lá embaixo.

Assenti com a cabeça enquanto terminava de curvar os cílios.

Pintei exageradamente as bochechas para dar um toque bem avermelhado, passei batom vermelho e um pouco de sombra sobre os olhos. Adorei como minha fantasia ficou no final. Faltava apenas o nariz vermelho, mas eu o colocaria somente no hospital.

Desci com minha fantasia já colocada e minha pequena mochila no ombro. Encontrei com Sarah outra vez fazendo alguma coisa no jardim e Jake já vestido com seu traje azul marinho com branco – ele estava comendo uma omelete.

— Agora você é o Tio Sam? — disse rindo.

— Não. Eu estou com as cores no melhor time: _New England Patriots_ (4).

— Fica quieto! Quando você vai aprender que os melhores são os _Steelers_, de Pittsburg (5)?

— Mulheres! — disse dramaticamente.

— Não me discrimine por ser mulher — dei-lhe uma tapa. — Olha só, Sarah. Seu filho é um machista.

— Jake... — sua mãe disse divertida desde o jardim. — Se você voltar a dizer "Mulheres!" em tom de um homem sabe-tudo, você fará sua comida por uma semana.

— Mãe!

— Mãe nada. E vá logo escovar os dentes senão chegará tarde — me serviu uma omelete com _bacon_.

— Obrigada — falei enquanto Jake dava sua última garfada deixando seu prato limpo e saindo da cozinha.

— Deve ser muito divertido ter dois garotos em sua casa.

— Muito. Rachel e Jacob não me dão trabalho, sobretudo Rachel. Amo demais esta menina, mesmo que tenha me custado levá-la para o lado do bem. Sabia que, finalmente, deixará seu ano sabático (6)? Agora que ela viu Jacob tão emocionado com o pouco que falta para ser um universitário, parece que uma mosquinha a picou e acredito que agora sim vai estudar.

— Isso é genial. Que Jacob seja um bom exemplo.

— Sim, ele é um bom garoto. Como todo mundo, de repente ele desanda, mas aqui eu levo as rédeas curtas.

Não seguimos falando porque Jacob entrou novamente com uma pequena mochila.

Sentou-se bem quieto em um banquinho e Sarah foi até ele. Ela o maquiava, pintava sua cara com um tom fraco de branco e desenhava um sorriso e um contorno por toda sua boca vermelha. No fim, o deixou muito adequado para ser um palhaço.

Fomos até meu carro e encontramos os outros garotos saindo da casa de Sam. É claro que eles não estavam fantasiados, mas todos estavam dispostos para continuar cumprindo com seu compromisso. Os demais nos seguiam em seus carros e camionetes.

Chegamos ao hospital e eles me acompanharam ao Serviço Social. Me identifiquei e me apresentaram à encarregada, para que ela soubesse que eu também andaria com os garotos pelo hospital.

A manhã foi mágica, não há melhor palavra para descrever. Nunca tinha pensado em passar tanto tempo em um hospital, mas era espantoso ver como o simples fato de passar um tempinho com as crianças melhorava muito seu ânimo.

Jacob se surpreendeu ao me ver fazer globoflexia (7). Expliquei que eu aprendi com minha mãe e que Rosalie e Alice também dominavam a técnica. É uma dessas coisas que você aprende e pensa que nunca vai usar, mas pela primeira vez uma coisa que aprendi nas tardes de ócio com minha mãe me serviu. Fiz um cachorrinho a uma garotinha que sofreu queimaduras por descuido de sua mãe e uma espada a um pequeno que tinha câncer.

— Você é muito bonita. Quer ser minha namorada? — o pequeno me perguntou docemente quando me sentei ao seu lado para explicar que ele só poderia brincar com espadas de mentira ou de bexigas.

— Aham — Jacob pigarreou. — Você está me ignorando? E se eu for seu namorado? — disse divertido.

— Não importa. Eu vou gostar mais dela, não é verdade, Bella? — falou com uma doce confiança. Eu tinha me apresentado com meu nome verdadeiro e ele, como um pequeno cavaleiro, estendeu sua mão dizendo Peter.

— Claro. Você gosta mais de mim. Além disso, você é muito mais bonito do que este cara.

— Você me acha bonito? Mesmo sem meu cabelinho?

— Eu sei que você é muito bonito e serei motivo de inveja para muitas meninas por ter um namorado tão lindo — peguei sua mão para dar um rápido aperto onde não tinha a intravenosa.

— Sinto muito, Jacob. Ela é minha garota — disse convencido e seguro.

— Como todo cavaleiro — Jacob se rendeu, tirando a peruca e a colocando sobre seu peito enquanto fazia uma reverência. — Aceito minha derrota. Você ganhou de mim o coração desta bela dama.

Ri com os dois. Saímos de seu quarto quando Peter começou a bocejar e me fez prometer que iria vê-lo no próximo sábado,

Jacob me disse que só faltava visitar uma senhora da terceira idade que era muito amável e que estava no último setor do hospital. Quando caminhávamos pelo corredor, pegou minha mão e começamos a ir mais rápido, segundo ele, para aproveitar o tempo. Mas em uma esquina do corredor, trombamos com um médico.

— Cuidado... Bella — Carlisle se surpreendeu.

— Oi — sorri. — É que nós temos um pouco de pressa.

— Mas o que você está fazendo vestida assim?

— Serviço Comunitário, portanto você me verá com frequência.

— É excelente que você faça algo por outras pessoas. O trabalho de Jacob e seus amigos, além de ser um castigo, é um grande sustento emocional para nossos pacientes.

— Doutor, não vamos mais tomar seu tempo. Temos que ir.

— Nos vemos, Carlisle. Mande um beijo à Esme.

Fui embora com Jacob. Meu lindo sogro platônico viu com curiosidade minha mão entrelaçada com a de Jake. Infantilmente, esperava que esta informação chegasse a um certo filho dele.

Mais tarde, dividimos todos os doces que trouxemos e fizemos uma atividade na Sala de Descanso com aqueles pacientes que podiam sair de seus quartos. Ver os garotos trabalharem foi maravilhoso. Apesar de serem adolescentes, sabiam tratar e conviver com as crianças e com os idosos e também sabiam como diverti-los.

Por volta das 14h, saímos completamente esgotados. Íamos comer em uma churrascaria, mas Embry esqueceu, em sua pressa da manhã, de pegar sua mochila com a roupa de troca em sua casa.

Ele ia à sua casa, porque obviamente não queria ir vestido como palhaço enquanto todos nós já não usávamos nossas fantasias, mas eu disse que se ele ficasse eu também iria vestida como estava. Todos os garotos se uniram ao meu pedido imediatamente e foi assim que acabei comendo com seis palhaços enquanto víamos futebol americano.

— _Touchdown_ (8)! — gritei emocionada quando os _Steelers_ marcaram e quase me afogo com o que estou comendo.

— Você está louca! Tenho vergonha de você torcer para este time — Jake me incomodou.

— Meu time não perdeu de 34 a 7 — contra-ataquei.

— Toca aí, garota! — Sam bateu sua mão na minha. — Cale este idiota que não sabe o que é bom.

Dei outra mordida no meu super hambúrguer, quando meu celular tocou.

— Alô?

— Bella? — a voz de Rosalie parecia alterada.

— O que está acontecendo, Rose? Você está bem? — dei sinal para os garotos me deixarem escutar.

— Não. Você tem que vir.

— Onde?

— Emmet e Edward já sabem que Alice está grávida.

— O QUÊ?

— Bella, você tem que vir. Eu sei que posso cuidar de Emmet, mas não posso com Edward. Tanya está aqui e nem ela pode. Só não matou meu irmão porque Alice se pôs entre eles, mas não duvide que ele não vai demorar para tirá-la do meio do caminho.

— Estou indo — desliguei.

— Me desculpem, meninos, mas eu tenho que ir — peguei dinheiro para pagar o que havia pedido.

— Você está bem? — Jake ficou em pé para me acompanhar.

— Não se preocupe. É um problema com uma amiga. Foi um dia maravilhoso, meninos. Nos vemos na escola.

Todos fizeram "Tchau" com as mãos e eu sai correndo. Peguei meu carro e rapidamente dirigi pela estrada.

Tive medo que meu pai me detivesse e me multasse, mas acredito que Deus realmente queria que eu chegasse à casa de Edward, porque conduzi muito acima do limite de velocidade e em meia hora estava lá.

Entrei correndo na casa e, logo que estava lá, escutei os gritos de Carlisle saírem pela sala.

Rosalie levantou os olhos aos céus em agradecimento quando meu viu. Os demais apenas me olharam surpreendidos e confusos.

— Você também sabia? — Edward gritou.

— Sim — entrei na sala e me aproximei de Alice que chorava desconsoladamente nos braços de Jasper.

Quando os vi juntos, confirmei o que pensava: Jasper não estava se escondendo atrás de Alice. Ela estava no meio pelo bem de todos e não porque pensava que Jasper não poderia com seu irmão.

Carlisle estava em um dos sofás, com o rosto entre as mãos, e Esme estava parada em frente à janela, vendo o nada, como se realmente nem estivesse ali, mas as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer por seus olhos.

— Tranquila, pequena. Tudo vai ficar bem — sussurrei para Alice.

Emmet e Edward trocaram olhares cúmplices. No momento em que Rosalie soltou Emmet, de repente, os dois irmãos vieram ao nosso encontro. Tanya não conseguiu deter Edward. Ele não a escutava. Nunca, em minha vida, tinha visto meu amor tão bravo.

Rosalie alcançou Emmet e colocou-se em frente a ele. Por mais bravo que estivesse, Emmet nunca machucaria uma mulher, muito menos Rose, que era sua vida.

Mas Tanya e Edward eram outra coisa... Me coloquei em frente a Edward na metade do caminho e peguei seu rosto.

— Olha para mim — ele se deteve automaticamente – bravo, mas parou. — Acalme-se, Edward. Fique tranquilo.

— Mas Bella...

— Tranquilo — acariciei sua bochecha e sussurrei para que apenas ele e Tanya me ouvissem. — Eu estou aqui. Fique bravo comigo, grite comigo, mas não altere mais o estado de sua irmã. Você pode estar bravo, mas sei que amará seu filho e poderia cometer alguma imprudência com seu mau humor. Quer brigar com alguém? Brigue comigo. Você sabe que eu sempre te enfrentei bem.

— É que Alice...

— Alice é uma mulher inteligente, que pode tomar suas decisões. Não é sua função julgá-la. Seu papel é apoiá-la.

— Edward... — Tanya interveio. — Vou para minha casa. Vocês precisam conversar como a família que são.

— Espere eu me acalmar que eu te levo.

— Não se preocupe. Posso pedir para meu pai vir me buscar.

— Tanya, pegue — entreguei minhas chaves. — Você já sabe qual é o meu carro. Pode levar e à noite vou à sua casa para buscá-lo.

— Obrigada, Bella — sorriu docemente.

— Mas Tanya... — Edward pegou sua mão.

— Está tudo bem, Edward. Você me ama? — ele assentiu e eu fiquei imóvel. — Eu também te amo, amor, mas neste momento, não devo estar aqui. Além disso... Aqui está a única pessoa que pode controlá-lo-

Sorriu para mim.

Aproximou-se de Edward e o beijou nos lábios.

"_Masoquista"_

— Garotos — Carlisle nos chamou quando Tanya foi embora. — Estaremos no escritório. Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa — ficou em pé. — Alice e Jasper, venham comigo.

Falou com eles, mas não olhou para eles. Esme também foi com Carlisle e, de longe, escutamos as portas do escritório serem fechadas. **Quando os adultos se reuniam no escritório era porque alguma coisa importante tinha acontecido.**

Edward e Emmet estavam confusos, calados e distraídos.

Rosalie e eu nos juntamos na janela e ela me contou que estava com Emmet falando sobre sua festa de aniversário, que seria dentro de um mês, quando, de repente, Edward entrou gritando que Alice estava grávida. Os dois saíram como loucos do quarto de Emmet e Rosalie somente os alcançou quando já estavam enfrentando Alice e Jasper, na varanda da casa.

— Rosalie — escutamos a voz de Esme, que estava parada na entrada da sala. Nunca tinha visto Esme tão distante como nesse momento.

— Sim?

— Ligue para sua casa. Diga aos seus pais que é necessário que eles venham para cá.

— Esme, por que não deixamos que Jasper fale para eles?

— As coisas são muito simples. Não vejo para que perder tempo. Os esperaremos no escritório — não esperou resposta. A ordem era bem clara.

Eu ia sentar na sala, já que somente nos restava esperar que tudo acontecesse, quando Edward pegou minha mão e tirou-me do cômodo. Não me disse nada e eu me deixei guiar. Levou-me até seu quarto onde trancou a porta às nossas costas.

Eu não tinha medo dele, o conhecia muito bem para entendê-lo e compreendê-lo. Ele apenas queria estar sozinho e comigo aqui sabia que nunca falaria ou perguntaria nada.

"Estar sozinho, mas acompanhado"

Ele foi até sua cama e deitou-se com os braços sobre os olhos. Era uma perfeita estátua. Michelangelo não teria esculpido algo tão lindo como isso.

Sentei no divã e, com o controle remoto, liguei o aparelho de som. Começou a tocar "_Fly Away From Here_", do Aerosmith (youtu . be / GXlIhYYAe34 – retire os espaços).

_**Se esta vida ficar mais difícil agora  
Não se preocupe  
Você me tem ao seu lado  
E a qualquer momento que você queira  
Nós pegamos um trem  
E encontramos um lugar melhor  
Porque nós não vamos deixar nada  
Nem ninguém nos desanimar  
Talvez você e eu  
Poderíamos pegar nossas malas e atingir o céu  
Então voar para longe daqui  
Para qualquer lugar, eu não me importo  
Se nós apenas voarmos para longe daqui**_

Fechei meus olhos e continuei cantando a música, inconsciente que cantava para ele. Agora, a Bella mulher não estava aqui. Pelo menos, não neste momento. Agora era a Bella amiga. E mesmo que ele nunca me amasse, eu o levaria para longe para que ele não sofresse.

Tão simples e sensíveis somos como seres humanos. Vamos proteger o que quer que amemos às custas de todo mundo se for necessário.

— Obrigado por cantar.

— Você sabe que eu te adoro.

— Eu sei.

Abri meus olhos para vê-lo ainda deitado na cama olhando para mim e já mais tranquilo. **Ele sabia que eu odiava cantar em público** e só o fazia para ele uma vez ao ano quando cantava "Parabéns pra Você".

Estendeu sua mão para mim e eu a peguei.

Me enfiei em sua cama e acomodei-me em seus braços, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Me pegou de surpresa e ainda quero matar Jasper, mas não o farei. Você tem razão. Não é meu papel julgar nem castigar.

— Exato... Além disso, sua sobrinha te agradecerá um dia.

— É uma menina?

— Tudo indica que sim.

— Isso é...

— Muita informação para um dia — completei quando vi que ele não falava nada.

— Sim. O que não sei é como meu pai vai aceitar isso. Nunca o vi assim.

— Alice é sua menininha. Não vai ser fácil e, às vezes, os pais podem ser duros, mas eu sei que você vai apoiar sua irmã.

— Sim.

— Obrigada — depositei um beijo sobre seu pescoço. — Ficarei mais tranquila ao saber que Alice tem você aqui para ela.

— Obrigado por ficar aqui comigo, mesmo que eu não mereça, mesmo que eu te faça mal e mesmo... — pus meus dedos sobre seus lábios.

— Não fale mais nada — cantarolei a música que agora tocava, indicando que ele a ouvisse.

_**E TE AMAREI, BABY – SEMPRE  
E ESTAREI AQUI PARA SEMPRE – SEMPRE  
ESTAREI AQUI ATÉ QUE AS ESTRELAS DEIXEM DE BRILHAR  
ATÉ QUE SO CÉUS EXPLODAM E  
AS PALAVRAS NÃO RIMEM  
E SEI QUE QUANDO EU MORRER, VOCÊ ESTARÁ EM MEUS PENSAMENTOS  
E TE AMAREI SEMPRE – SEMPRE**_

— _I will love you _— disse em um sussurro, seguindo a música "_Always_", de Bon Jovi (youtu . be / 9BMwcO6_hyA – retire os espaços).

— Exatamente. De uma forma ou de outra.

— Onde você dormiu ontem? — perguntou agora que tocava _Poison_, mas não estávamos prestando atenção na música.

— Como?

— Fui procurá-la e Charlie me disse que tinha saído e chegaria somente hoje, então, onde você dormiu?

— Na cama de Jacob Black.

— O QUÊ? — ele ia levantar, mas eu coloquei uma perna em suas pernas e o apertei.

— Você perguntou onde dormi e foi ali que dormi.

— Bella... Não me diga que você fez uma estupidez.

— Não, eu só disse que eu dormi ali. Ele dormiu em um sofá-cama.

— Claro! Este cara morre por você e você passa a noite com ele, mas não acontece nada — disse, incrédulo.

— Pois sim. Jacob e eu nunca tivemos nada. Mesmo que sua mãe pense que ele e eu já transamos.

— Isabella, você está me deixando irritando. Por que a mãe dele pensa isso?

— Porque uma vez cheguei um pouco alcoolizada em sua cada e fiquei com Jacob, mas ele pegou o sofá-cama e eu sua cama.

Apertou a ponte do nariz exasperado.

— Tranquilo — acariciei sua mão para tirá-la da pobre ponte de seu nariz.

— Lembra que eu disse que te amava? — me olhou confuso. — Essa é a verdade e, para mim, amar alguém é sagrado. Pode ser que você não me queira, mas o amor é algo que se deve respeitar. Se você pensa que eu passaria apenas uma noite com alguém, está muito enganado. Enquanto eu amá-lo, nunca estarei com ninguém mais.

— E quando deixar de me amar?

— Bom... Chegará o dia em que eu me entregue a alguém, que o ame, que me case e tenha filhos. De jeito nenhum serei uma solteirona toda a vida.

— Você acha que vai acontecer logo?

— Não sei, Edward. Realmente não sei. Acredito que talvez chegará o dia que me canse de lutar e finalmente se livrará de mim.

— Ontem, seu beijo... Me desconcertou. É que... A verdade é que nunca nos vi nesta situação. Você me entende?

— Sim. Para mim, foi difícil aceitar que o amava. Me deu muito medo, mas sou eu, Bella. E Bella nunca teve medo, muito menos de uma coisa tão maravilhosa como o amor.

— Você ainda acha maravilhoso mesmo com tudo que está acontecendo? — se acomodou ao meu lado se inclinando na minha direção.

— Sim. Não tenho dúvida que o amor te faz vulnerável, mas te faz forte e, de alguma maneira, feliz. Você precisa vivê-lo algum dia para me entender.

Abriu sua boca para me responder quando meu celular tocou e nos assustou um pouco, já que estava na cama. Tateei até encontrá-lo: Jacob.

— Olá — disse lentamente.

— Oi, Bella. Como está?

— Bem, Jake. Obrigada.

— Que bom. Você me deixou preocupado. Está tudo bem com sua amiga?

— Sim — quando disse o nome de Jacob, Edward se acomodou melhor sobre o lado do meu corpo e colocou o rosto em meu pescoço.

— Bom... Eu queria saber se você quer sair para jantar hoje.

— Hoje à noite? — Edward se queixou com um leve gemido que senti vibrar na pele de minha garganta.

— Sim. O que foi isso?

— Ah, foi eu — disse batendo rapidamente em Edward, que só fazia aquilo para me irritar. — Estava engasgada com minha saliva.

— Só você, Bella — riu. — Então, posso buscá-la às 20h?

— É um encontro ou algo assim?

— Sim — Jacob respondeu com segurança. — Estou convidando-a para sair em um encontro. Nada de palhaços — gargalhou.

— Tudo bem, já me ganhou com essa de nada de palhaços.

— Então a vejo às 20h em sua casa — Edward começou a respirar mais forte em meu pescoço. Maldito!

"Não caga, nem desocupa a moita" (9)

— Tudo bem, nos vemos à noite — desliguei.

Edward seguia com pequenos beijos em meu pescoço e isso estava começando a me descontrolar. Era melhor detê-lo antes de chegar ao ponto onde ele não continuaria, nem agora, nem amanhã, nem nunca.

— Primeiro beijos e depois? Só falta você levantar uma perna e me marcar como sua propriedade – não precisamos mencionar os líquidos de sua bexiga.

Edward gargalhou muito alto, sabendo que eu entendia suas ações.

— Então vou marcá-la como uma vaca e assim ele saberá que você é minha amiga, não dele.

— Edward, você é tão primitivo. Também sou amiga de Emmet e de Jasper e isso nunca o incomodou.

— Mas nenhum deles é apaixonado por você.

— Não faz diferença...

— Claro que faz. Eu não quero que me troque por Black. Eu o mato, Isabella — levantou-se um pouco para pegar meu rosto e me encarar.

— Você é um bobo. Nunca deixarei que isso aconteça. Eu adoro você, bobo. Você é meu melhor amigo.

— Primeiro um encontro, depois será o quê? Não nos veremos, não falaremos e você ficará com ele e com seus amigos como faz ultimamente. São mais divertidos que eu ou o quê?

— Não, eles são diferentes.

— Diferentes? Diferentes na forma que você fica com um deles uma noite e, de repente, chega vestida como palhacinha? — disse encostando no tule de minha saia.

— É por uma boa causa.

— Uma boa causa? Depois chegará vestida como uma borboleta de primavera?

— Esqueça, agora não vou falar nada — disse indignada.

— Não — arrependeu-se. — Era uma brincadeira. Me conte, por favor.

— Não. Já disse que não.

— Vamos lá. Me fale — insistiu.

— Não, Jacob-

— O que você falou? — me encarou como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

— Nada...

— Você me chamou de Jacob. Viu ao que me refiro? Este cara é má influência para você. Quem sabe o que você está fazendo fora de casa e vestida como palhaça — parecia irritado. — Não quero que saia com ele.

— Hey! Pode parar, querido! — o interrompi imediatamente. — Acho que sabemos que sou uma pessoa inteligente que toma suas próprias decisões e você não pode dizer com quem saio e com quem não.

— Mas...

— A única pessoa que pode falar isso talvez seja minha mãe ou meu pai, que são os que me sustentam, mas Edward, de verdade, você está me proibindo de sair?

— Que mal há nisso?

— Mal, mal, nada, mas é realmente ridículo. Por favor, Edward, desde quando proibimos coisas? Por isso nos entendemos. Porque somos livres.

— Então você vai sair com ele? — desafiou.

— Sim — o enfrentei.

— Não vai confiar em meu bom senso e em minha intuição como amigo?

— Confio cegamente em você, mas isso não significa que vou fazer tudo o que me disser. Se Jacob for alguém ruim, tenho que descobrir por mim mesma.

— Não saia com ele — me disse depois de um longo momento em que só nos olhamos. — Por favor — foi um pedido tão sincero, mas eu não podia atendê-lo. Simplesmente não podia dar mais poder a Edward do que ele já tinha.

— Me apoie, Edward. Você mesmo me pediu para procurar alguém e ele gosta de mim. Isso é ruim? Eu também preciso que alguém me ame.

Me encarou como se estivesse gravando meu rosto e lentamente se aproximou de mim.

Meu coração bateu forte, rápido, louco, vivo...

Até que seus doces lábios pousaram sobre os meus. Não era roubado. Ele me dava um beijo terno, delicado. Seus lábios unindo-se aos meus, com ternura entre eles.

Era o mais fodidamente maravilhoso que já tinha sentido em minha vida. Colocou suas mãos debaixo de minhas costas fazendo meu corpo se arquear e eu me aproximar dele mais ainda. Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos.

Sua respiração... Minha respiração...

Virou para ficar de costas enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as minhas costas e eu colocava meus braços ao lado de sua cabeça.

Era o céu em minhas mãos.

— _Está tudo bem, Edward. Você me ama? — ele assentiu e eu fiquei imóvel. — Eu também te amo, amor, mas neste momento, não devo estar aqui. Além disso... Aqui está a única pessoa que pode controlá-lo-_

_Sorriu para mim._

_Aproximou-se de Edward e o beijou nos lábios._

Foi uma imagem perdida em minha mente que meu trouxe de volta à realidade. E doeu tanto quando me separei de seus lábios que senti como se todo meu corpo estivesse entrando em colapso.

— Não posso acreditar que você fez isso — minha voz saiu entrecortada.

— Bella... — tentou me segurar quando eu fiquei em pé e escapei de seus braços.

— Você me beijou porque não queria que eu saísse com Jacob. Como você se rebaixou, Edward. Por um momento fez eu me sentir bem apenas para que quando eu percebesse me deixasse sem chão como sempre — uma lágrima escorreu por minha bochecha.

— Sinto muito.

— Você sente? Espero que sinta, Edward... Como você se sente por usar sua amiga apenas para que seu ego machista não saia ferido?

— Eu não usei você. Não sei o que aconteceu.

— Eu vou te dizer o que aconteceu... Aconteceu que você não quer perder nada. Você quer tudo para você e as coisas não são assim. Não me quer com você, mas não quer me deixar ir. Que tipo de amigo você é?

— Um que gosta e se preocupa com você.

— Então não se preocupe comigo. Preocupe-se com sua namorada, que pensa que você é o melhor homem da face da Terra.

— Não envolva Tanya nisso!

— Não envolvê-la? Mas ela está incluída no pacote — respondi com raiva.

— Te beijar foi um impulso, não fiz por mal. Reconheço que foi um erro.

— Bom — esfreguei os olhos para que nenhuma lágrima saísse mais. — Se aprende com os erros, e estou começando a aprender com esse — antes que se aproximasse mais como pretendia fazer, coloquei minhas mãos à frente. — Não. Não quero você por perto, não agora. Você brincou comigo, Edward, e isso eu não perdoo. Eu dei meu coração em uma bandeja de prata para você, mas não para você brincar com ele.

— Apenas me deixe...

— Mas Deus faz as coisas por algum motivo e já colocou alguém tão bom como Jacob no meu caminho, porque ele está disposto a consertar tudo o que está quebrado.

— E vai fazer o mesmo? Usá-lo para esquecer?

— Não, o que existe entre Jacob e eu se chama carinho e começa com respeito e convivência diária. Sairei com ele e darei uma oportunidade a mim — levantei minha mão para calá-lo. — E apenas para que saiba, antes de te amar, o primeiro passo foi ter carinho por você à base de respeito, amizade e convivência. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?

— Talvez tenha razão... Talvez eu queira ter tudo — sussurrou lentamente.

— O problema é que eu não sou tudo...

E sai do quarto antes de dizer mais coisas que nos machucassem.

"_A mulher que se apaixonou por você foi uma mulher forte e voltarei a ser assim"_

Quando ia sair da casa dos Cullen em silêncio, peguei as chaves do carro de Alice que estavam em uma tigela de vidro na entrada. Ninguém estava à vista para me impedir ou falar alguma coisa.

Peguei seu precioso Mini Cooper e acelerei.

"_Veja o lado positivo... Vocês se beijaram..."_

Bellaciência está delirando.

Prestei atenção na estrada e pensei em só uma coisa: em mim.

Esta noite teria uma nova oportunidade para mim...

* * *

**(1) FIFA:** É uma série de jogos de futebol publicada pela Electronic Arts. Produzido pelo estúdio da EA Canada com o rótulo da EA Sports, roda em Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, 3DS, Xperia Play, Kinect, iOS e Mac OS X.

**(2) Macacão:** A autora usou o nome _Jumper_ e, segundo sua definição, seria um conjunto completo, de camisa pregada à calça. Acredito que seria algo como um macacão ou jardineira.

**(3) Rosa mexicano:** é um tom muito próximo de pink.

**(4) New England Patriots**: time de futebol americano com base na Grande Boston e sedia seus jogos na cidade de Foxborough, Massachusetts.

**(5) Steelers**: time de futebol americano da cidade de Pittsburgh, Pensilvânia, que disputa a NFL desde 1933. _Steelers_ significa, em português, "metalúrgicos", aludindo a uma das indústrias mais fortes da cidade.

**(6) Ano sabático**: O termo tem origem na palavra _sabá_, período entre a sexta-feira e o sábado em que os judeus se dedicam ao descanso religioso, quando não realizam nenhum tipo de atividade física. De certa forma, é o sentido do período sabático. O costume de aplicar essa tradição religiosa para melhorar a produtividade das pessoas surgiu nas universidades americanas no século 19, onde a licença sabática era concedida com o propósito de garantir ao professor o afastamento de suas atividades pelo tempo necessário para uma reciclagem profissional.

**(7) Globoflexia**: Arte com balões/bexigas (goo . gl / Jv3ZM – retire os espaços)

**(8) Touchdown**: é uma pontuação do futebol americano que vale seis pontos. É conseguido quando o jogador cruza a linha de gol sem ser obstruído. Logo depois de marcá-lo, o time ganha a oportunidade de converter um chute de ponto extra, valendo mais um ponto, ou então tenta uma conversão de dois pontos cruzando a linha de gol novamente, com um passe ou uma corrida

**(9) "Não caga, nem desocupa a moita" **_(no original "Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas batear")_**:** No México, esse ditado significa algo como "não me quer, mas não me deixa ir nem permite que alguém mais se aproxime", segundo nota da autora, de modo que, adaptando para o português, encontrei este bem próximo apesar de mais vulgar.

* * *

Olá, pessoas...

Estou chegando mais cedo porque não consegui postar no domingo passado. Espero não furar mais com vocês, ok? Alguém mais chorou neste capítulo, além de mim?

Até mais!

Rosa

* * *

**Reviews capítulo 03:**

**Vilin Forni: **Eu também me emociono muito. Me identifico tanto com a Bella desta fic que me coloco no lugar dela e sofro junto... :( E Esme é especial demais... Você verá...

**AnneStewart**: Ainda temos muitas coisas vêm pela frente...

**Carolina**: Pior que é impossível odiar a Tanya nesta fic... Dá até raiva, porque precisamos odiar alguém...

**Camille cullen**: Aah nunca pensei q diria q odeio o amo a atitude da bella. Pela primeira vez to torcendo pra bella da uma chance ao to amando*-*

**TatiMend**: Acho que você poderia agendar um horário com um psicólogo / psiquiatra porque você vai entrar em depressão. Se agora que estamos de boa ainda você já chora, imagino como vai ser daqui há alguns capítulos mais... Quanto ao prólogo, TODOS estão envolvidos, não apenas Edward.

**Jee**: Infelizmente não consigo postar duas vezes por semana, porque os capítulos estão cada vez mais longos e já passam de 10 mil palavras cada um (e só irão aumentar daqui pra frente)... E não, a Tanya não é uma vaca... kkkk

**Natalocas**: Fica contente com a bebezinha... Ela será uma gracinha e bastante mimada por todos... A Bella também é a minha heroína!

* * *

**Reviews capítulo 04:**

**EclipseShe**: Que bom que vai acompanhar. Espero que goste!

**Vilin Forni**: Para você ter uma ideia, eu chorei quando li em espanhol e choro agora fazendo tradução... Se encontrar lencinhos em promoção, faça estoque... #ficaadica Rsrsrs

**TatiMend**: Já que você está perguntando, eu vou responder, mas não me responsabilizo, hein! Não, o grupo todo não vai se separar. Não, não é o ataque em Boston. De repente, não é um ataque em solo americano. Já pensou nisso?

**jeelacerda**: Num não consigo postar duas vezes por semana, porque os capítulos estão cada vez mais longos e já passam de 10 mil palavras cada um (e só irão aumentar daqui pra frente)...

**Carol**: Algumas das suas suposições estão no caminho certo, mas não significa que sejam exatas... rsrsr


End file.
